Starting at the End
by yasha0926
Summary: The Inu gang are coming to the end of their quest. Kag and Inu have a secret which doesn't stay that way for long and Miroku and Sango have made eachother a promise. Will they all make it through alive? Only the story can tell. Starting at the End...
1. Kiss to Caring

DiScLaImEr: I DO NOT own ANY part of Inuyasha! I love the show and this is simply a fanfiction!

Hello, just a little warning, this is my first fanfic so please be nice! I'm still trying to figure out this stupid format thing. :(

Please review!

Once I get a few, I'll add the next chapter. Everyone wants to feel that their work is appriciated after all.

So, without waisting anymore of your time, thanks for reading my fan fiction!

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome Higurashi yelled with enough anger to kill a million demons.

Miroku the monk turned to his friend Sango and asked, "What do you think he did this time?"

Watching on, Sango just shrugged. She had seen this same thing over and over again, and didn't doubt that Inuyasha deserved it.

Kagome stormed toward the two, arms locked straight with her fists balled at her sides, a very angry look on her face.

"Um...Kagome? What did Inuyasha say?" The little fox-demon Shippo asked just to be ignored.

"He is such a stupid! Selfish! JERK!"

She kept walking, going right past them, not taking her bike or her backpack.

"She's really mad this time..." Shippo whispered into Miroku's ear as Inuyasha pulled himself out of a fairly decent sized hole.

"Kagome! Where do you think your going! Kagome!" Inuyasha's arms flailed above his head as he yelled after her.

Kagome turned around with an even angrier look and screamed as loud as she could, "SITTTT!"

'_Stupid jerk, serves you right!' _Kagome thought to herself.

The wide-eyed Shippo watched Kagome fume and added, "REALLY mad."

"Kagome?" Sango called after her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a nice long bath at the hotspring so I can relax and calm down."

Sango sighed and shook her head as she watched her good friend Kagome walk into Inuyasha's Forest, then she smiled, because she knew she wouldn't be gone long, because even if Kagome was mad at Inuyasha, she couldn't stay away from him.

"Will Kagome be alright do you think?" Miroku asked with honest concern that made Sango smile.

'_Yes, he's a lecher, he's a pervert, and he's a womanizer, but he's still caring', _She thought to herself.

"She'll be alright." She answered as she sat next to him on the grassy hill, "She's stronger than Inuyasha thinks."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sango. Excuse me-" Miroku turned the the grouchy Inuyasha and yelled, "You should take Kagome's things to Kaede's hut!"

Inuyasha called Miroku an unpleasant name, but still picked up Kagome's things and headed off.

"We owe him and Kagome alot, you know."

Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder to Sango's and then to her lap and agree, "Sango's right. Kagome and Inuyasha took me in right after my parents died and let me stay with them. We were all alone before we all joined up with them, but now we have friends that will risk their lives for us."

"You're right Shippo, but if it wasn't for Kagome, I don't think Inuyasha would have let any of us come along. She's had a huge affect on him, but back then, he was still hardened and only trusted Kagome, so he let us tag along because it was what she wanted," Miroku stated his point of view.

Miroku noticed Sango's pretty smile as she agreed with him, "You're probably right, but still, Inuyasha has saved all of our lives on more than one occasion."

"Indeed, Sango. How are you?"

Sango raised her eye-brows at the monk, confused by the question. He talked as if she was a long lost friend.

"What I mean is, how have you been feeling? I'll admit, your good at hiding what your feeling, and I for one can't tell and I doubt Inuyasha can either."

With a blush, Sango opened her mouth and closed it again. Being a demon slayer had required her not to show her emotions.

"If you don't want to open up to me, Sango, its alright. I know you've been though so much and I just wanted to see if I could-"

Sango took a deep breath before cutting him off, and stared him straight in the eyes, "Its not what you think, Miroku, its just..."

She leaned over then, and she kissed him right on the lips, ignoring Shippo who was now sitting a few feet away.

"I'm sorry..." She studdered and hurriedly got to her feet and went in the direction of the forest.

Miroku wanted to call after her and say he wasn't at all sorry it had happened, but he was in to much shock to yell, so instead, he watched her back get smaller and smaller, while Shippo voiced what he thought about it, "Yuk. I can't believe she _kissed _you."

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in a tall tree with a glare plastered on his face, hands tucked into his sleeves.

'_Why does she have to 'sit' me all the time? All I said what that she took a lot of work protecting.'_

The conversation had most likely hurt Kagome's feelings, Inuyasha realized, but he was to stuborn to apologize. She had told him that if she was such a pain, he should just let her die, and when he had replied "I just might."

Those three words had gained him absolutly nothing but an angry Kagome, and an angry Kagome only sat him alot.

"Master Inuyasha! Its been such a long time!"

Inuyasha looked to his nose where Myoga the flea demon sat, beginning to suck his blood, "Myoga, get lost."

With a flick of Inuyasha's finger, the flea flew through the air.

Just then, Inuyasha picked up one of his most hated scents, just behind Sesshomaru's and Naraku's, "Koga!"

The arogant leader of the wolf demon tribe who was in love with Kagome was coming, but going right towards the hot springs.

"Oh no you don't, wolf-boy!"

_Over my dead body you'll get close to her when she's naked!_

He knew Kagome was in the hot-spring because he had checked up on her to make sure she wasn't in danger. He hadn't stayed there, because if Kagome caught him, she'd sit him a billion times.

'_Stupid necklace.' _

He leaped twice and landed right on the edge of the hot spring, barely with a glance at Kagome before saying, "Is he here? No, I would smell his stinch if he was."

"Inuyasha! You pervert! Sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome screamed bloody murder and Inuyasha covered his ears, just to have his whole body forced underwater by the subjegation word.

A string of curses flew out of his mouth as he came up for air, but then Koga apeared, "Hey, Mutt! You leave my Kagome alone!"

"Who says she's YOUR Kagome!"

"Koga!" Yelled Kagome, "Both of you get out of here! You're worse than Miroku!"

"Hey, I take offense to that." Declared the monk as he came out of the trees, Shippo riding on his shoulder.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed in helplessness as she tried her best to cover herself under the water. This was absolutly chaotic, "Go, go, go!"

"But Kagome-" Koga started, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Get out of here, wolf-boy! Kagome isn't even dressed and wants you to get lost!"

Koga hadn't taken time to realize that and Kagome blushed a fierce red at Inuyasha's bluntness, and out of emmbarassment, yelled, "Inuyasha! Sit, boy!''

"Why can't a girl take a bath in private without a bunch of guys coming around!"

"Hey, I'm not the only one lookin'!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his face out of the dirt, flailing his arms because he was the only one getting blamed.

"Idiot..." Shippo scolded as Kagome sat Inuyasha yet again.

"Forgive me Kagome, but I gotta run, don't miss me too much!" Koga called as he ran off.

"Yes, we should be going Shippo. Kagome doesn't seem to be in any danger."

'_Inuyasha, you pervert. I can't believe he was actually looking!'_

"Inuyasha, you turn around so I can get out," Kagome ordered as he started to get up from the ground.

"Feh!" Was his response as he did what she said.

'_Thats my good dog', _Kagome giggled to herself.

"How do you always show up when I'm taking a bath?" Kagome asked as she walked over so she was standing in front of him.

"Ha! You think I WANTED to look! Every time, Miroku tricks me, or you end up screaming your head off like your in trouble! Its not MY fault!"

"Come on Inuyasha, its not like Koga would HURT me."

"So! He doesn't have any right to touch you, and I'm not gonna let him! You wern't even dressed!"

Kagome smiled and said, "So much for letting me die, huh?"

"Wait a second, what does that have to do with anything!" Inuyasha sputtered, having forgotten all about that arguement.

"Oh, nothing. Thank you. Your right, you always save me."

"About time you realized it." Inuyasha declared with a burst of male ego.

'_He's such a faker, trying to act like he doesn't care about us. That idiot, I've been with him for two whole years now, and you'd think he'd figure out we could see through his act.'_

That was the way Inuyasha was though, and she accepted it willingly.

"Whatever, Kaede wanted me to go get food and fire wood. You go back to the village."

Kagome did what Inuyasha told her and went back to the village to visit Kaede.

"How are ye, child?"

"Fine. Inuyasha went to catch food for you. Do you know where Sango and Kirara are?" Kagome asked. She hadn't seen the slayer in a while.

"Ne. She was out sitting with Miroku not long ago, but the next thing I knew, she had diapeared."

"Oh, maybe she just went off to talk with some of the villagers..."

"Possibly. How long will ye be staying this time?"

Kagome shrugged as she sat down, "Inuyasha will decide. He said he wanted us HUMANS to get some rest before we start off again, so who knows. I'd really like to go back to my time for a little while to see Mama, Grandpa and Sota. Its been a long time since I've been back because schools out for the summer. You could always use more medicine and I could get more candy for Shippo, plus, Inuyasha's eaten all the Ramen again."

"Yes, he does have quite an appitite. Need I add he's blunt to a fault?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the old womans words, because she was right. Inuyasha was blunt, and that was only one more of the things that made her love him more.

She would never understand why Kikyo had wanted Inuyasha to become human.

'_He's perfect just the way he is. Being half demon is what makes him, him. I never want to change that', _Kagome thought sadly.

Kikyo had in a way, made Inuyasha think he wasn't worth anything as a half-demon, but she was wrong.

'_He's caring, and can be funny, he's annoying, and not to mention loud...but, what am I saying? Thats what makes him Inuyasha. He's willing to put his life before mine, which he has done countless times.'_

For almost two years now, she had been traveling back and forth between preasant day Japan and the Fuedal Era. If she hadn't been drug into the bone-eaters well all that time ago, she wouldn't have ever met Inuyasha. Not only that, but she wouldn't have teamed up with Shippo, Miroku, Sango, or Kirara either.

What would she do when they were done with their jewel hunt and it was time for her to go back home? Would she be able to do it, or would she stay here in the fuedal era with her amazing friends and Inuyasha?

"What is troubling ye, Kagome?"

"Oh...you already know we almost have all the shards, because of the shards Naraku lost last time we battled him. He only has a few left now, and there's still the one in Kohaku's back, and the two in Koga's legs."

"Child, that should make ye happy, not sad. I believe this has something to do with Inuyasha and the others, does it not?"

"Yeah, I guess...I don't know what will happen. It kinda scares me."

"Do not worry yourself, Kagome. Fate will decide, and there is nothing we can do about it, so just cherish the time ye have left," Were Kaede's wise words.

"Your right, thank you. I think I'll go find Sango."

------------------------------------------------------

"I really have lost my mind, havn't I, Kirara?" Sango whispered to her twin-tail fire cat who sat next to her in her kitten form.

Kirara rubbed her head against Sango's hand and let out a disagreeing meow.

"Sango, what are you up to?"

Sango jumped at Inuyasha's barked voice. She hadn't even heard him and he was standing right behind her, and she was glad he was a friend and not an enemy.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha. I'm just thinking. What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on you."

"You were?" Sango asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, but I also wanted to ask you something...I was wondering..." In just that short time, Inuyasha got frustrated and growled, "Oh, whatever, forget it," and he started to storm off.

"Inuyasha, I think you should talk to Kagome. She's afraid of whats going to happen after our quest is over, and I think you are too."

"Ha, yeah right. I don't get scared," Inuyasha told her with an angry look.

"Ok, Inuyasha," Sango gave up.

"Anyway! You should talk to Miroku before you tell me I should talk to Kagome."

It surprised Sango, but Inuyasha was right. She couldn't scold Inuyasha for not being able to talk to Kagome when she herself couldn't even talk to Miroku.

'_Sango's right, I should talk to Kagome. Who knows when I won't be able to anymore. Its too hard for me to talk to her about these things. I'm not good at it and I just screw everything up.'_

"Sango!" Yelled Kagome who was hurrying over, and added as she sat down next to Sango, "I just ran into Miroku, who told me what happened. Did you really kiss him, or was it some fantasy of his?"

Kagome watched Sango's face go tomato red, and squealed, "Oh Sango! Thats great! Its about time something happened!"

"Kagome, what are you babling on about?" Inuyasha asked her like she was crazy, "There's no way Sango kissed that pervert. Every time he touches her, she slaps him."

"Inuyasha, you just don't understand! A girl doesn't want to be groaped. A kiss is completely different. Especialy the first one. Its a way to show you REALLY care about someone," Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Kagome. I'd rather Inuyasha not hear about all of this..."

"Yeah, like I want to hear about you kissing Miroku. I'm going to get supper," With those final words, he bounded off.

"So, Sango, how was it?" Kagome asked her friend seriously.

"I guess there's no more reason to deny it...Miroku's a cheat, he's a lecher, a pervert, but he's still caring. You know that as much as I do, after all, you've known him longer..." Snago tried her hardest to explain.

"I understand. You know he's not perfect, but it doesn't matter. His faults just make you love him."

_Oh...God...I really do love him, don't I? _Sango thought, bewildered.

"Exept the groping..."

Kagome giggled, then said to her confused friend, "Oh, Sango, I just can't believe it. Its so wonderful. Are you going to talk to Miroku about it?"

"Ummm...I hadn't planned on it."

"Kagome, can I ask you to excuse us for a little while?"

Both women turned back to look at Miroku who stood with his staff in his hand. Sango blushed and Kagome smiled, "Sure. Is Shippo with Kaede, Miroku?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kagome."

----------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think they are?" Kagome asked Inuyasha worriedly.

Inuyasha just sat against the wall with his eyes closed and shrugged.

"Inuyasha! You could at least ACT concerned!"

"Stop worrying. Their both capable of taking care of themselves," Inuyasha replied without even opening his eyes.

Sango and Miroku had missed supper and now it was getting late and Kagome couldn't help but worry. They were her friends and she cared about them.

"Its ok, Kagome. You shouldn't worry," Shippo added and jumped on her lap.

Kagome smiled at the fox-demon and patted his head.

-----------------------------------------------------

Another hour passed, and Kagome stood up and declared, "Inuyasha, I'm going to go look for them and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Whatever. Try not to get yourself killed."

"Hm! Fine!" Kagome stuck up her nose and moved the straw mat out of her way as she exited the small hut.

"Kagome, wait, we're coming with you!" Shippo yelled as he pulled the unhappy Inuyasha out by the pantleg. The look on Inuyasha's face was funny and Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha squinted at her and asked, "What are YOU smiling about?"

She didn't even answer, she just started walking toward the forest.

"Come on you two, the sun will be going down pretty soon," Kagome said happily as she looked back.

'_This is the way I like it...what will I do when its all over?'_

Kagome led the others to where Sango and Miroku had been earlier, and she jumped behind a bush, pulling Inuyasha and Shippo with her.

"What's your deal!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome covered his mouth with her hand.

"Look at them Inuyasha..." She whispered, voice soft.

'_Here she does, getting all mushy again. It must be a human curse', _thought Inuyasha before he had actualy looked.

Sango was leaning against Miroku's shoulder and his arm was around her waist, not on her butt. That alone was surprising, but then he figured out the were both sitting there sleeping.

"Lets go..."Kagome whispered with a whispy smile.

"But I thought..." Inuyasha started but decided arguing with her wouldn't do any good, so he stood up with one more look at the sleeping couple and followed her out.

'_Maybe when we've finished our journey, Sango and Miroku will get married and have children', _Kagome day dreamed. She just wanted her friends to be happy, that was all.

"Where are YOU going?" Inuyasha asked Kagome accusingly as she started to split off from them.

"I'm going to the stream to watch the sunset."

"Why would you want to do that?" Inuyasha was completely uninterested, and Kagome sank a little. She was hoping he'd come with her.

"Because its pretty, thats why!" She huffed and stormed off, Inuyasha just happy she didn't sit him.

Kagome waited as the sun just started to go under the horizen, '_Its so pretty. Its so hard to see it in my time with all the buildings and polution.'_

She was so happy for Miroku and Sango, who she hoped had finally settled their differences, but she was still sad. Inuyasha would always belong to Kikyo. Admiting that to herself hurt more than anything, because she really did love him. It had taken her so long to figure out, it was actualy pathetic.

'_Oh, I'm just going to make myself cry...stupid me. Inuyasha hates when I cry. I'm so tired, but I havn't been able to sleep lately. I've been thinking too much.'_

"Hey."

Inuyasha sat down beside her with just one word, arms and legs crossed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered with surprise.

"What-" Kagome started to ask, but knew if she asked why he had come to sit with her, he'd leave immediatly, because he didn't like explaining himself, "Nevermind...um, is it ok if I go home for a few days?"

Without looking at her, he asked, "Why?"

"Well, we need more supplies, and I want to see Mama, Sota, and Gramps. I havn't gone back to my time in weeks, and I just thought since we'll be here for a little while, I could go see them."

"Ok."

'_Ok? Whats up with HIM? He always argues about me going back home.'_

He look unsure and afraid, and Kagome grabbed his hand, "Inuyasha, everything will work out fine..."

'_I'm such a coward. I should just say it, but no, I sit here and let her reasure me. Kagome...you mean so much to me now, even though I never thought I could love again, I do. Why can't I just tell you? You tell me every time you come back here. You put yourself in danger to be here with me.'_

Inuyasha let out a long sigh, knowing he couldn't say those words to her. He had to show her somehow. She deserved it for all the times she had endangered herself to help him.

He pulled his hand out of Kagome's and stood, facing away from her so she couldn't read his face.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? I want to help you..." Kagome pleaded as she stood also and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha didn't mean to do what he ended up doing. It was Kagome who had told him that a kiss was special, and was a way to show how you really feel.

He didn't mean to, but he did.

Inuyasha pulled her to him in a tight hug, drawing comfort from her, something she always seemed to offer, "Kagome..."

'_What is he doing? I don't understand...' _Kagome whispered in her head, hugging him until he drew away a few inches and stared into her eyes.

'_Kagome, I want you to see what I can't say...' _pleaded Inuyasha mentaly as he kissed her softly.

Kagome just kind of melted against him afterward, understanding.

It was quiet as they held onto what they feared they couldn't keep, but another voice broke that silence and Kagome went cold.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered as he laid eyes on his first love.

----------------------------------------------


	2. New Enemy Rising

**DiScLaImEr: I DO NOT own ANY part of Inuyasha! I love the show and this is simply a fanfiction!**

Please review!

Once I get a few, I'll add the next chapter. Everyone wants to feel that their work is appriciated after all.

So, without waisting anymore of your time, thanks for reading my fan fiction!

**If you aren't registered, please email me what you think.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled in shock.

_'Okay, girl, calm down. Deep breaths.' _She told herself over and over.

"Had I not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it," Kikyo's voice was so calm and her face showed absolutly no emotion, just like normal.

"Wait, its not what it looks like, Kikyo!" Inuyasha pleaded.

_'Then just what was it, Inuyasha!' _Kagome wanted to yell at the half-demon she loved so much. The half-demon who would never belong to her with Kikyo around.

Kikyo gave a knowing smile as she looked at Kagome who was standing a little ways behind Inuyasha with her arms around herself for support.

"Still you come back to me, begging, when even a fool could see how much she loves you. You come back to the woman who tried to kill you, to the once was priestess who wants nothing more than to drag you with her to her death."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who stared at him with forgiving eyes, and for some reason, that cut right into his heart. He could tell she was trying not to cry and he wanted to hold her.

_'Kagome...I do love you...I know that now, but what about Kikyo?'_ Inuyasha sighed.

"She knows you will always belong to me, but she still wants to stay with you as long as she can. Even I feel sadness for her."

Kikyo spoke with complete seriousness and finished, "I've said all I must. I'll leave the two of you with these shards. Naraku only has three remaining now."

"Did you...take them from him?" Asked Inuyasha softly.

Kikyo gave him a mocking smile, "Yes."

"He could have killed you Kikyo! What are you thinking!"

She let out a quiet, chilling laugh that had Kagome stepping back farther, "Oh Inuyasha, will you ever figure out I am already DEAD?"

"Kagome, take the shards," Inuyasha ordered.

Shaking, she did what he said without arguing and walked forward, but as she reached out, Kikyo closed her hand, "I release my claim on his life to you, Kagome. I no longer seek his death, because he will always be what he is, a half-breed."

Kikyo took Kagome's hand and curled the living girls fingers around the shards, '_Why should I, the walking dead, have the power to take away from the living? Kagome as my reincarnation will be able to do what I had never been able to. I had despised his demon side, but this girl does not. I will go now, and Inuyasha will have her pure love.' _

"Good-bye forever Inuyasha, " Whispered Kikyo. She would not miss him, but for his benifit, she tried to sound sad.

"Bye, Kikyo," Inuyasha replied surprisingly calmly.

_'She released her claim on his life...' _Kagome said unbelievingly in her head, as the priestess disapeared with her soul collectors into the thining mist.

"Kagome?"

_'Inuyasha...' _Kagome smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome looked to the ground and shook her head, " Sorry for what? For kissing me? Or telling Kikyo it was nothing?"

"It WAS something...I just-"

With a little laugh, Kagome intwined her fingers in his, "I understand. Now I don't have to worry she'll take you away from me. That makes me so happy."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He couldn't, because he had a feeling of peace. He hugged Kagome like he hadn't let himself hug her before.

She hugged him back and at least for the night, they didn't have to worry about losing eachother.

-----------------------------------------

"Good-morning Kagome," Sango said with a smile as the girl got up.

Everyone was inside and Kagome heard tapping on the roof, _'Rain, great. Inuyasha always gets restless when he has to stay inside and he gets grouchier than normal.'_

"Hi...Oh, I feel like I've slept forever!"

Miroku smiled at her and told her, "Inuyasha told us you needed some rest, so we let you sleep. There's not much to do today after all with it storming like it is."

'_I havn't slept that well in a long time,' _Thought Kagome with a smile as she looked over at Inuyasha who looked restless already.

"Are we going back to my time today?"

"Why not. Like the lecher said, there's nothing to do here while its storming."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, surprised, and said silently, _'Inuyasha agreed without arguing? How strange. Just like me touching Sango's butt and not getting slapped. Maybe Kagome was right about the whole atmosphere thing.'_

He smiled at the memory of Sango sleeping against him and he got a dreamy look on his face that both women noticed.

"What made you look so happy all the sudden, monk?" Asked the sceptical demon slayer.

He smiled and said happily, "Oh, nothing."

That got a glare out of her, and Inuyasha shot at him, " Probably just thinking about some woman he asked to bear his child."

_'Inuyasha, my friend, your more right than you know.' _

Kagome was smiling while she looked at Miroku. She understood how he felt after all.

Kikyo had told Kagome Inuyasha was his, but now, it was up to Inuyasha.

"Lets go, Kagome, if we're going to. I don't want to stay in here any longer than I have to," Inuyasha growled with a twitch of his ears.

"Ok, lets go," Kagome agreed and added to her friends with a smile, "We'll be back in a couple days you guys. Miroku, stay out of trouble, and Sango, keep an eye on him. You know he's good at getting into trouble."

Sango let out a feminine snort of agreement.

"Hey!" Miroku protested, but found he was ignored.

"And Kirara, keep an eye on Shippo for me please," Kagome added with a pat on the twin tails head.

_'She acts like a worried mother,' _Inuyasha humored himself with the idea.

"I think thats all then. Well, bye!"

"See ya," Inuyasha offered and followed Kagome out.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mama!"

Kagome ran to hug her mom after throwing her bag to Inuyasha who caught it effortlessly, but still glared at her.

"Oh, Kagome!" Mama replied as she hugged her daughter tight.

Sota and Graps came into the front room having heard Kagome arive and everyone hugged over and over. Kagome even started to cry and Inuyasha started to feel bad.

_Maybe I shouldn't keep her from home so much..._He thought to himself.

"Hello, Inuyasha. I see you've been keeping my Kagome safe from demons."

In the happy mood, even Inuyasha got a hug from Kagome's mother, and Sota hugged one of his legs, all the farther he could reach.

"Hey," Inuyasha blushed and looked up in time to see Kagome smile.

"Sis, how long are you going to stay?" Sota asked, trying not to to sound hopeful but Kagome picked up on it.

"I told the others we would be here for a couple days..."

Mama looked slightly surprised, "Thats all?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha pleadingly.

_'Fine, if it will make her happy, I don't see how it could hurt.'_

"I guess we can stay a few days if Kagome really has too," Inuyasha said and that rewarded him with a big smile.

_'A happy Kagome is a lot better than a angry Kagome.'_

"I'm going to take a nice hot bath and wash my hair a hundred times...Inuyasha, stay out of trouble," Kagome chirpped as she gave one of Inuyasha's ears a quick rub and ran up the stairs.

"Inuyasha, why don't you tell me what you and Kagome have been up to?" Asked Mama and Inuyasha nodded, but he would definatly leave out a few minor details.

--------------------------------------------

"Oh, thats so much better..." Kagome sighed as she colapsed onto the couch next to Inuyasha, "I had forgot how nice a clean, hot bath was."

"Yeah, you better have enjoyed it! Its been two whole hours!"

"Come on Inuyasha, there's no need to be grouchy. I know, why don't we get supplies for the fuedal era?"

Inuyasha's face lit up at the possibility of getting to leave the shrine, "You mean I actualy get to go out?"

"Sure, but you'll have to wear a hat of course."

_'Figures...' _Inuyasha siethed, "Fine."

"Okay, lets go then."

Inuyasha stayed happy for about the first five minutes, until he figured out he had to take the human way to the supper-market.

His sensitive ears hated the noise the bus and the subway made, and not to mention the loudness of the people on them.

He actualy covered his ears the whole way there, getting funny stairs from other people not only for that, but his clothing also. He simply glared at the people who were giving him looks and they hurried on with whatever they were doing.

Kagome started to feel bad, but once Inuyasha found ramen at the supper-market, he was completely content.

_'I guess I could let him leap from building to building on the way home as long as we don't get too much,' _Kagome thought.

Kagome knew that so much ramen would distract him for a little while, and while he looked it over, she went and got all the other things they would need.

They ended up with more ramen than anything else. Kagome had gotten Shippo some candy, Kirara some samon flavored cat treats, and Kaede some medical supplies.

Darkness fell, Inuyasha and Kagome in her room.

"Inuyasha, what do you think is going to happen?" Kagome asked as she sprawled out on her bed and Inuyasha sat on the floor right against the bed.

"Where did that come from?" He asked in a cold voice.

He had no desire whatsoever to talk about that.

"Well, I've just been thinking about it lately. Plus, what about Koga and Kohaku's shards? If we take Kohaku's he will DIE. I can't do that Inuyasha, I just can't."

"I know, but sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to."

_'You're too soft Kagome, and its only going to hurt you in the end,' _Inuyasha thought sadly.

"I don't know what will happen, but I do know I won't let anything happen to you."

_'Thank you, Inuyasha...' _Kagome whipered secretly and got under the covers.

"I hope the others are ok..."

Inuyasha smiled, but didn't let Kagome see it, "They're fine."

"Mmm. Goodnight Inuyasha," She whispered, sleep already taking hold of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood, watching her as she lay in her own pool of blood, dying.

The woman's wound would be fatal, but he didn't care. He showed no remorce, no regret for what he had just done.

Why should he care? The small village was of no importance to him.

"Please..." The young woman begged, head rising ever so slightly from the ground, "...help me..."

An evil smile crossed the demons mouth, "Even a priestess is not protected from death."

"A demon such as you, Akakios...is the kind...I have strived to wipe from this world."

Akakios looked down at her gasping form, the afterworld taking its hold on her, "It seems as though it will be me who wipes you from this world, priestess. I don't care what happens to you, or any other human for that matter. I take great pleasure in watching you die..."

"Then I will bind you with me, so when I die, you die..."

With an evil laugh, Akakios hissed, "You think you are powerful enough to put a binding spell on me? I am the all powerful Akakio. I have slept for hundreds of years, but now, I have finally awoken."

The last of the womans soul slipped out of her and her body went limp.

"Now, I go to seek the head of my sworn enemies son, the half-breed, Inuyasha..."

_'You will die at my hands, Inuyasha, and so will your friends,' _He laughed humorously.

The cruel demon walked through the lifeless bodies of the villagers as he continued on his quest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to **Kirah Amy, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Sarah**, and **Ryou-girl-14** for the reviews!

yasha0926


	3. A New Danger

**DiScLaImEr: I DO NOT own ANY part of Inuyasha! I love the show and this is simply a fanfiction!**

Hello again, and here it is, like I promised because I got reviews from following three lovely people. (And not to mention the reviews I mentioned in chapter 2.)

**haylibery, silverrain112, and Tiffanie!**

Thanks again you three!

Now, on to the stroy...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the well as gently as he could. He could feel a change in everything around him, in the air, in the plants.

'_What the heck?' _He thought as he moved closer to Kagome, just a little unnerved by the feeling of evil.

"Inuyasha? Do you feel it too?" Kagome asked in a whisper, sounding a little scared.

"Yeah..."

'_Whatever it is, its even stronger than Naraku.' _

It wasn't extremely strong, just faint, but it still worried Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from the sky where he, Sango and Shippo rode on Kirara.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled up to them and wondered how much trouble they had while he and Kagome had been in her time. They'd stayed five days, three more than what they had planned.

Their friends landed in front of them and Sango answered, "We went out to scout the area. Just four days ago, this aura appeared and now everyone is scared out of their minds."

"Oh, just another evil demon I have to kill," Inuyasha growled.

"Excuse me, Lord Inuyasha..."

"Well, if it isn't Myoga."

At this, Miroku had a concerning thought, _' Great, Myoga only shows up to warn Inuyasha that somethings wrong, and then he turns and runs away.'_

"I've come to warn you that the end could be near and I've enjoyed serving you and your friends," Said Myoga.

"Would you just shut up and tell us what you're talking about!" Inuyasha yelled at him as immpatiently as usual.

Thinking for a moment, Myoga decided he might as well give up the information, "Another one of your fathers old enemies has awaken, the strongest he has ever taken on. His name was, or is, Akakios."

"And what does that mean to me?"

Myoga sighed with a shake of his head, "Lord Inuyasha, he is after _your _head, the son for which your father killed Akakios to protect when you were just a baby. Akakios-"

"Kagome?" Sango questioned as she watched her friend who looked like she was about to faint.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's pale expressionless face and asked with a worried voice, "Hey, are you okay, Kagome?"

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell into Inuyasha's out-reached arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Damnit! What's the matter with her?' _Inuyasha wanted to yell out loud, but he refrained himself.

Everyone was in Kaede's hut, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara on one side and Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede on the other.

The silence in the little room was driving Inuyasha crazy and he would rather ride on a hundred of Kagome's stupid buses than do this.

He kept unintentualy growling low in his throat.

"It seemed like every time Kagome started to come around the aura lessened but when she got worse, the opposite was true.

"Inuyasha, your growling isn't going to help her at all so stop," Miroku scolded, but the reply that he got completely surprised him.

"Then tell me how I CAN help her!"

"Maybe...no, that is impossible..." Myoga whispered out loud, and because of the quiet, everyone heard.

"You tell us whatever you know..." Inuyasha said dangerously.

"Its just, the legends said that Akakios could control minds, and bend them at his will, but he had to know the persons deepest secret and have an item belonging to them. He would have neither to control Kagome, and not to mention, there's no way he would know of her, but this aura belongs to him...I'm just not sure..."

"So, Myoga, your saying that this Akakios could be trying to take over Kagome's body and that's why his aura is here?" Sango asked and the flea nodded.

Miroku shook his head and questioned, " But the aura apeared four days ago, and niether Kagome or Inuyasha were here."

Inuyasha listened, but he watched Kaede put a cold cloth to Kagome's forhead.

_'She's always in danger here...and I can't keep the danger away from her.'_

"Yes, since Kagome was not where she was thought to have been, it stuck around and waited, luckily though, Kagome is strong and putting up what's likely to be a painful fight."

_'Great, smart Myoga, tell Inuyasha she's in pain and make him go postal...' _Shippo thought sadly as his best friend, Kagome, whose breathing was going shallow again.

"You mean she's HURTING and we're just standing here!"

Everyone flinched at Inuyasha's choked up voice, then they looked away.

"Kagome...you have to hang on..." Shippo pleaded, but it did no good.

Inuyasha looked as though he was thinking very deeply, then he ordered surprisingly quietly, "All of you get out..." and when no one moved he raised his voice, "Just trust me and get out!"

_'Kagome...you always called to me when I was turning into a full demon and stopped me...maybe I can finally do the same for you...'_ Inuyasha thought desperately.

Everyone left and he made sure they were far enough away before he kneeled beside Kagome.

"Kagome...I'm here with you...I'm always here with you..." Inuyasha started, and realized how hard it was to be so open with it, even though it never seemed to cause Kagome such a problem.

"I-I know I make you mad a lot...more than a lot, but I do care about you...so please, come back to us...we can't do this without you...we need you...I need you...you know that already..."

Inuyasha was so caught up, he didn't notice his friends looking through the crack of the door frame and straw mat.

Kagome's hand moved a little and her face contorted as if she was being hurt.

"Kagome! Don't let that Akakios hurt you! Do you hear me!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew her closer to himself, "You can fight him off no problem! You just have to try!"

Kagome started to move more, with more pained expressions, and even pained cries that seemed to hurt Inuyasha as much as it hurt Kagome herself.

"Kagome..." The half-demon whispered, but his face couldn't be seen by his friends because his back was to them.

"Nothing is worse than this..than seeing you like this Kagome...nothing..." Inuyasha said gently.

Sango looked on at Inuyasha, because she had never known him to show this kind of emotion, _'Is that the side Kagome sees of him when they are alone?'_

"Sango...Miroku...is that love?" Shippo asked innocently, but both adults smiled.

"Yes, Shippo, I believe it is," Replied Miroku and Sango nodded.

Inuyasha turned hard hearted again and yelled, "Kagome! You better not choose that Akakios over me!"

That seemed to do it, and with a pulse, the evil aura vanished and Kagome shuddered awake, shaking terribly while her nose started to bleed.

"Kagome!" Everyone yelled and ran in, worried about her like true friends would be.

She looked confused for a moment then held her head, "Oh, my head hurts so bad..."

The new first aid kit Kagome had just brought back was used on her nose, and other various scratches that had only appeared after the mind control had been broken.

Inuyasha, needless to say, refused to let her down, but Kagome was so extremely tired she barely noticed.

They told her she was fine but she had already let her eyes close, and they let her sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slept for a few days, exept for the few times Sango or Kaede made her eat to help her get her strength back.

Inuyasha's behavior hadn't been discussed and it never would be, because everyone knew it would be pointless.

Having finally being allowed to sit up, Kagome was asked to explain what had happened even though she wasn't sure she wanted to relive that extremely horrible experience.

"It was a little black cloud, and I felt it keep trying to go into my mind, but it wouldn't let me talk. The cloud turned into a demon that look like a normal human man, but he was so scary. I tried to fight it, but the more I did, the more he hurt me, hitting me and trying to make me give in, saying it was pointless for me to fight, because no one loved me anyway...it...I was going to give up, because I was too tired, when I heard Inuyasha's voice..."

_'Telling me he was there for me, and not to let Akakios hurt me. I remembered I had all of them,' _Kagome looked at her loving friends, _'And that they love me.'_

Kagome's eyes started to close again and she was asleep.

"What are you doing up?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she walked out of Kaede's hut, and stopped, shocked to see him standing there shirtless.

"I'm completely fine! I want to walk around. Its been a week and I didn't even have that many injuries!" Kagome yelled, but a blush came over her face, "Where's your shirt anyway?"

"It's hot out here, or havn't you noticed," Inuyasha replied, blushing a little himself, and to make up for being embarassed, he said bluntly, "_I _can be outside without a shirt on, unlike you!"

Kagome gasped and with a glare, yelled, "Sit! Now, I'm going for a walk...Hmf!" And she walked off to the creek, chin held high.

Shippo walked up to Inuyasha who was glaring at Kagome's back, and said, "I think she is feeling better. Thats the first time she's sat you in almost two weeks."

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha hissed, choosing to hold a grudge.

"That really was a stupid thing to say..." Shippo told him as if Inuyasha hadn't realized that after he said it.

Sango came up next and gave Inuyasha a confused look, "Why are you laying on the ground, shirtless with dirt all over your face?"

Inuyasha's glare just deepened as he pushed himself up, "Kagome went for a walk to the creek."

"Did she?" Sango questioned as she moved on, "I'll go check on her."

"You can't be mad at her you know, you get grouchy too when you have to stay inside for a long time. When you're injured, Kagome has to sit you just to get you to stay down," Miroku laughed as he came up to sit beside Inuyasha, only on a stump that was a little less dirty.

"Well, I'm not human, and I heal fast, but she doesn't," Inuyasha shot back, not willing to give Kagome any credit.

"Yes, but she is always just as worried about you as you are about her now. She doesn't like you to worry, but you seem to only make her worry more."

"Shut up you lecher, we need to decide who to go after. Naraku or Akakios?" Inuyasha spat.

Ultimately, they decided Naraku, who wouldn't be _looking _for them, like this Akakios.

"We're going to leave tomorrow then, and this time, we're gonna kill him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for continuing to read my story! I hope you liked it!

Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write a lot faster.

yasha0926


	4. Lifted Spirits

DiScLaImEr: I DO NOT own ANY part of Inuyasha! I love the show and this is simply a fanfiction!

Hi! I did it! Its here!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sarah, whose birthday is today, so, **Happy Birthday, Sarah!**

Before you get started, let me mention, that this chapter was difficult, so I hope everyone likes it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter4**

"Lord Sesshomaru...that aura has dissapeared..." Rin said innocently, sitting beside the full demon.

"Stupid child! Don't trouble the Lord with things he obviously knows!" Jaken yelled in his annoying little voice.

"Jaken, leave her alone," Sesshomaru warned, "Yes, Rin, it has."

_'I know that scent. Fathers greatest enemy has come back to life. Inuyasha should be having fun,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself plainly.

Rin looked up with a curious face, "My Lord, who did it belong to?"

For a moment, Rin believed he would ignore her, like he did sometimes, but he finally said, "A demon named Akakios. He's no doubt after Inuyasha."

"But why would he waist his time with a half-breed like Inuyasha?" Jaken questioned.

Sesshomaru looked to Rin, who seemed to also want to know, "Akakios despises any demon that is not pure. When Inuyasha was young, Akakios attempted to kill him, but father did't allow it, and put the demon and his two cruel daughters in an eternal rest for it."

_'I see, he blames Inuyasha for his long sleep,' _Jaken murmered in his head.

"He will surely kill Inuyasha, his friends also," Sesshomaru's voice was absolutly emotionless, just as it always was, as if he didn't have a single feeling in his body.

Rin looked a little sad about that, "But Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Yes, Rin?" Emotionless.

"They were kind to Rin..." The girl whispered.

_'I don't see why some has-been demon should be able to take my brothers life, when I desire to kill him myself.'_

"We will check things out tomorrow Rin. Sleep," Sessomaru ordered, and she did so immediatly, completely obidient.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Your just asking for Kagome to sit ye, Inuyasha..." Kaede warned quietly as she, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha sat by the stream.

Inuyasha was in one of his grouchy moods, and Kagome kept trying to remind herself of that, but when he was being so rude, it was really hard.

"Oh, like I'm afraid of her. She still hasn't gotten her strength back..."

Kagome heard that and turned from where she was washing her face at the water and gave him a very icy glare, "You leave me alone or I swear I'll do it!"

In fear of getting sat again, Inuyasha decided it would be best to forget being mad at Kagome for previously sitting him.

"Where do you think Sango and Miroku are?" Shippo asked, him and Kirara looking at his little fox-demon weapons.

"Those two have been going off at least once a day, looking all secretive...their up to something..." Inuyasha said suspiciously.

Kagome just smiled as she walked over and sat beside Kaede who was washing her clothes, and with a smile, stated, "I think its good for them."

Inuyasha said nothing at all. Maybe it would be good for them.

"Hey, Kagome, do you think we could head out tomorrow morning in search of Naraku?"

A surprised look came over everyones face, but Shippo was the one to ask, "Why wouldn't we go after Akakios? He hurt Kagome and we can't just let him do that."

"Oh, Shippo, thats sweet, but thats not a reason to go picking a fight," Kagome murmered, blushing slightly.

"Shippo's right, we can't let him get away with it."

"Have ye thought of the possibility of Akakios joining Naraku should ye not take care of him first? Should ye go off after Naraku, it seems Akakios will follow, and then that would leave ye fighting two enemies rather than one," The old woman offered and Inuyasha realized she had a point.

Kagome looked like she was thinking hard, then said outloud, "Before Myoga left to find out more about him, didn't he say he hated any demon that wasn't pure blood? Wouldn't Akaios try to kill Naraku then, rather than help him?"

_'She might be right... who knows what will happen if Naraku and Akakios meet...' _Thought Inuyasha with a quick look at Kagome who was staring back at him.

"Kagome, I think you should go back to your time until we get rid of Akaios..." He whispered to her while looking away.

"No way!" Yelled Kagome, "I'm staying here, and don't you even think about trying to trap me in my time like you've tried before! I WON'T leave you guys just so I'm safe! End of discussion!"

"I figured you'd say that, but if he's done it once, he might want to try it again!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Shippo, Kirara...come with me..." Kaede told the two, knowing this was going to be an arguement that no one else should see.

"Inuyasha, that doesn't matter! I want to be with you! I want to stay here and help all of you finish this! Your not going to take away from me some of the few days I might only have left with you!" Kagome looked to the ground, having finally said it outloud, "I..."

"And I don't want to lose you forever!"

Inuyasha left as fast as he could after yelling.

_'Why can't we ever not yell at eachother? We're always arguing about the stupidest thing,' _Kagome smiled despite wanting to cry, _'But I still love him. I just don't get it.'_

"Kagome!" Sango called, sounding like she was in trouble, and Kagome got up as fast as she could, running the direction her friends voice had come from. It drained her energy quickly, but she still ran, until she got to a small clearing where all her friends stood facing a man, no, the demon Kagome had seen while being under his mind control.

"You bastard..." Inuyasha hissed, "You're him, the one that hurt Kagome..."

"Yes, I am.," He turned from Inuyasha and instead was looking at Kagome, "Your a strong priestess for one so young."

His hair was black and long, braided so it was out of his way, and his skin was a very pale white. Akakios wore no shirt, but black, long pants.

"Don't you dare look at her!" Inuyasha yelled and drew his sword, "Your going to pay for what you did!"

"You dare to speak to me like that, you half-breed?" Akakios let go of a booming yell that hurt Kagome's ears, "I'll take that woman, and I'll turn her into my slave, just for you, once your dead. The rest of your friends would make good slaves too. The first members of my army..."

This demon was toying with Inuyasha, and Kagome didn't like it at all, "Inuyasha might not be a full demon, but that doesn't mean he's worthless!"

Akakios gave her a silancing glare, then said to Inuyasha, "I was quite surprised to find out a half-demon like you would have any friends at all. A monk, a slayer, a priestess, and two puny demons? I've never heard of such a thing. I really don't understand why they would want to be in the company of you."

"Hey! Nobody can Insult Inuyasha but us!" Yelled the little Shippo, but once he was given a menacing look by Akakios, he hid behind Kagome.

"Shippo's right, Inuyasha is our friend, and we won't stand by while he is insulted!" Sango yelled and threw her weapon, which fell at Akakios feet.

"Nice try, Sango, the demon slayer, but you cannot defeat me."

Kagome was dreadfully wishing she had her arrows, so maybe she could help in some way, "What makes you think your so tough?"

Kagome glared at him as she said it, and with a chilling smile, Akakios told her, "I do believe your becoming annoying..."

"Koga!" Kagome yelled as she saw him running towards them.

Koga stopped right beside Kagome and yelled to Akakios, "So its you whose giving off the disgustion scent!"

"What do you know, a wolf-demon friends with a half-breed too..."

"Me, friends with that mut? Yeah right. Its Kagome here that I care about, and I can smell you on her. You'll regret hurting my Kagome!"

"I doubt it," Akakios replied distastefully.

Inuyasha didn't yell at Koga to leave, and for some reason, that really bothered Kagome. Worried her really, because that meant they might need his help.

"How were you able to try mind control on Kagome? How do you know all of us?" Miroku asked, sounding concerned as he stood in front of Sango.

"I find myself amused by all of you. Working together to take on demons when you all are so different. I can't understand it, but that doesn't matter. Inuyasha, we will meet again, and untill then, never let yourself forget that once I kill you, your woman, and your friends, will all be controled by me."

With an evil, terrible laugh that made a chill go down Kagome's back, Akakios dissapeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They had left their village that they called their home early in the morning, traveling all day until it got dark. Despite the recent troubles, everyone was in a decent mood. They made camp and built a fire to cook the food Inuyasha caught, and then laid down to sleep.

"Miroku, you should sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow," Sango whispered in his ear, looking up and seeing his eyes open from the place her head sat on his shoulder.

"You sleep Sango, I'm fine," He told her and she nodded, closing her eyes again.

Across from Sango and Miroku, Kagome laid, asleep, Inuyasha sitting beside her in his normal position, sitting with his arms and legs crossed, while Shippo slept on her pillow.

_'Kagome was right about them all this time...' _Inuyasha thought after he opened his eyes to see them, _'It won't be like that with Kagome and I. Miroku and Sango, their both humans, just like Kagome, but me, I'm a half-demon. It will always be different for them. They belong in this time, Kagome doesn't...'_

Kagome's tired eyes opened as he was looking her over, and she said, "I sence a jewel shard."

"Huh?"

Were they wrong? Were there more shards than the ones Koga, Kohaku and Naraku had?

"How many Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I don't know. One I think," She said and she had already started to get up, grabbing her bows and arrows.

Sango leaped up, grabbing her weapon also, just like Miroku, and Kirara turned into her firecat form.

Inuyasha felt pride in his friends, in their strength. Someday, though, it wouldn't be like it was now, and they wouldn't be fighting demons anymore.

"Who could it be?" Shippo asked

They faced the direction the jewel was coming from, waiting, then Inuyasha let out a curse and yelled, "Sesshomaru!"

Sure enough, there he was with the cute little girl, Rin, and the ugly little toad demon, Jaken, but what made both Sango and Kagome gasp was the boy he held in his good arm, who looked to be sleeping. He wore the same slayer uniform Sango had on.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, loosing her composure like she did every time she saw him. None of them blamed her for it, because they understood he was the one thing she fought for, one of the reasons she sought to kill Naraku.

"Here, I've no need for that," Sesshomaru declared as he threw the shard to Kagome, who held it tight as it became pure.

"Is- is it the-" Kagome stuttered in disbelief, but Sesshomaru cute her off.

"There one from his back? Yes."

"You!" Sango yelled with tears of hate in her eyes, and Miroku wrapped his arms around her, while Kagome couldn't figure out what to do.

"Control yourself, slayer, he's not dead," Sesshomaru's cold voice, or more of what he said in a cold voice made everyone look at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, has done you a great favor by reviving him you ungreatful human!" Jaken yelled, and everyone understood. He had used tensaiga.

"Sesshomaru? You saved Kohaku?" Inuyasha bursted while having a very difficult time believing it.

"It was Rin's wish. The boy could have died and I would not have cared," Sesshomaru tossed the boy and Inuyasha caught him.

Kagome saw that Sango longed to go to her brother, but she stood facing Inuyasha's older brother and said with an unwaivering voice, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru said nothing more and walked away, disapearing into the forest.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she took her brother from Inuyasha, holding him close to herself as she cried.

Kagome cried too, although she knew it wasn't right. Seeing her friend crying made her cry, but hers were quiet, where Sango's were sobs.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and she hugged him, while leaning against Inuyasha for support, drained of her energy yet again.

Sango held her brother all night, while the others tried to sleep.

Kagome learned that sometimes, things would find a way to work themselves out.

Their spirits were lifted knowing they wouldn't have to kill Sango's little brother who had been for so long controled by Naraku.

Everyone fell to sleep but Inuyasha, who sat up against the tree when Myoga started bouncing on his knee and whispered quietly, "I've got bad news Master Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Akakios has awoken his daughters! Each are nearly as strong as their father, but there's more! Akakios is immortal!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god, finally! I'm not sure about this chapter, but I do know it caused me a LOT of problems.

**For all my hard work, I think I should be rewarded by some reviews! Please?**

**Thanks for reading!**

yasha0926


	5. The Box

Welcome to the 5th Chapter!

Sorry if it took a little longer than the previous ones, but I was hoping to get some reviews on the 4th chapter before I put this one up.

So, you can kill me if you feel the need, but then I can't update at all...

Remember! Keep me happy and Review! Have a great day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

"Its a beautiful day..." Kagome told everyone with a smile.

Kohaku had woken up with out much of a memory. He didn't remember anything that had to do with Naraku, he didn't remember killing his own family, but he did remember them, that including Sango, and that he was a demon slayer. Kagome believed that, eventualy, he would get those memories back, and hopped he was able to handle them.

Kagome took a second to look at the sun shining on Inuyasha's face, and she remembered him kissing her that night. If Kikyo hadn't seen it, would she still be in their lives? Since then, nothing had happened. He was just more protective of her, staying closer to her, and not to mention, she would constantly catch him looking at her for no reason.

She wondered if, like Miroku and Sango, they had finally broken through some invisable barrier that had been between them. That barrier had no doubt been Kikyo.

"Hey, Kohaku! Come look at these!" Shippo yelled and all the adults, even Inuyasha, smiled.

The two boys had bonded right away, becoming quick friends, which was good for both of them.

The sun was bright, and there was a small breeze. With no clouds in the sky, the stream of sunlight was neverending and it warmed the whole group. It really was a beautiful day.

"Inuyasha, are we gaining on Naraku?" Miroku asked as he sat next to Sango while finishing the bag of chips Kagome had given him and Sango.

"Yeah, there's no way I could miss him. This time we're going to kill him."

"I hope so... we'll finally get to avenge all the innocent people he's killed..." Kagome commented quietly, looking at Inuyasha who looked away quickly.

"Inuyasha, why do you keep staring at me?" Yelled Kagome as the breeze blew her hair in her face.

As Inuyasha watched her, he couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed it before. She really was beautiful, except for when she was mad at him.

She didn't really look mad, just annoyed, but he couldn't help it. It was like he didn't have any control of where his eyes went.

Trying to come up with an insult to throw at her and not finding one, he faced away from her with and angry look and crossed his arms.

As Sango watched on, she covered her mouth to stiffle her laughter.

Their antics were amusing, even if Kagome and Inuyasha didn't realize it themselves.

Neither would admit to the other how much they cared about them, and when one tried, they only seemed to argue, which was highly amusing to Miroku. They seemed to show their love for eachother when they argued.

_'Oh, Inuyasha, just tell her already,'_ Miroku sighed to himself, wondering if it would ever happen.

Miroku had finally found the woman he wanted, and now he had to be careful not to lose her, because there were plenty of rich men that would gladly be her husband, but Sango had agreed to be HIS wife, as soon as they defeated Naraku.

They would tell the group eventualy, although Sango was sure Kagome already suspected something. Inuyasha on the other hand, would never guess.

"Shippo, Kohaku, do you want a chocolate bar?" Kagome asked while digging through her bag.

"Yeah!" Shippo yelled estaticly.

Kohaku stared at the chocolate in her hand and asked, "What's chocolate?"

"Oh, yeah, its candy from my time. Here, try some," She explained, handing it to him.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome."

Everyone watched as he ate and smiled, "Its very good, thank you. Sango, do you want some?"

The older slayer smiled at her little brother and declined, "No thank you, Kohaku. You can have it."

"Hey, Inuyasha...hasn't Myoga come back yet?" Kagome asked as she turned towards him, but his back was still to her.

_'Damn, what do I say?'_

Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted to tell them the bad news, at least not on a day where they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Help! Please, help us!"

Towards them ran two little girls, one with red hair and the other with black, who both fell to the ground at Kagome's feet.

Inuyasha watched her do her thing, switching into mother mode, comforting the children as they spoke.

It turned out that a band of theives were tormenting the women of their village, whose men were fighting in some battle.

"Lets go then. Kagome, come with me, the rest of you stay here out of danger. If its just a few lousy humans, Kagome and I can handle them."

Kagome couldn't believe he wanted her to come with him, but she wouldn't complain. He'd been acting like this since they had kissed.

"You two stay here were its safe, okay?" Kagome told the two little girls and they nodded, then she turned to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, "We won't be gone long."

Inuyasha gave one of his confident smiles before telling Kagome, "Get on my back and lets go."

They took off, Inuyasha landing about twenty feet from the center of the little village, where the theives had most of the poor woman huddled in a group.

Kagome counted ten men that sat on straw mats on the ground, frightened women bringing trays of food to them. One of the men grabbed a younger girls arm and whispered something in her ear, which made her sob, then he threw her to the ground.

"Thats disgusting," Inuyasha growled without realizing Kagome had already walked ahead, fists at her sides, a sure sign she was very angry.

Inuyasha actually prayed for the fools as he followed close behind her, practicly ignored by the men.

"How dare you!" Kagome yelled at all the men and it was fair to say that the majority of them were shocked, "Attacking a defenceless village of women! Its disguesting!"

"And who are you?" The biggest one who was bald asked her with an evil grin that Inuyasha didn't like in the least bit.

"My name is Kagome, and I order you leave this village right now!"

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he watched the leader of the group take a couple steps toward Kagome.

_'He takes another step and I'll tear him limb from limb,' _He growled silently while glaring.

"Whose your friend?" Baldy asked Kagome, looking her over in a way that made Inuyasha growl loud enough for the men to hear.

"Baldy, you look at her like that again, I'll rip your eyeballs out, understand?"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and saw the look of rage on his face. It was that angry smile that he got before he killed someone.

"You've got one chance to get out of here before I start killing you. You're lucky you get that chance, now get lost..." Inuyasha's voice was low and dangerous and within seconds, every man but the bald one had gotten on his horse and rode away as fast as he could.

Inuyasha's fingers cracked as he flexed them and then he hissed, "I guess you want to die today."

The man yelled and ran for his horse.

"Are all of you alright?" Kagome asked, helping up the girl who had been thrown to the ground.

An older woman approached Kagome and Inuyasha with a low bow, "I am, Kimiko, the head woman of this village. How can we thank you for your help?"

Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back, and she gasped in surprise, but he replied to the woman, "Don't worry about it."

"Two little girls came and asked us for help. Their safe with our friends," Kagome told the older woman.

"You are travelers then? Please, as a sign of our thanks, you and your friends stay the night and rest," She insisted genuinly.

Kagome smiled at the kind woman and declined, "Thank you for the offer, but we're use to sleeping out doors in the fresh air. It should be a beautiful night."

"You're sure?" She asked and Kagome gave a nod.

"We'll send the children back," Kagome said with another kind smile.

"Wait...I've got just the thing..."

_'The old womans as stuborn as Kaede,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a smile.

She disapeared into a hut, and while she was gone, some of the other women approached and gave their thanks, offering a room for them to spend the night, but when the old woman, Kimiko, came back out carrying a small box, all the villagers went silant.

"You will take this, young priestess. I was also a priestess once, but never found use for it. For generations, it has been passed down in my family, without ever being used."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome over his shoulder, and she looked horrified, "I couldn't do that, Lady Kimiko."

"Yes you can. I believe it will be more useful to you than it ever would have been for me," With the last sentence, she gave a glance to Inuyasha.

"But-"

"You shouldn't argue with your elders. You will take this and make good use out of it, now, get back to your friends."

Kagome took the box without arguing further, wondering what she had meant by her being able to get better use out of it.

"Thank you. Good-bye."

Inuyasha leaped through the air with amazing speed and Kagome smiled, holding onto him just a little tighter.

-----------------------------------------------------

"The woman gave you a box? Whats in it?" Miroku asked, sounding intrigued.

Kagome shrugged. She wasn't sure if she should open it just yet, "I'm going to wait for a little while."

She had stuck it in her backpack before the sun had started to go down.

Inuyasha's curiosity was driving him crazy, but he ignored it. It had been given to Kagome, not him, plus he had Kagome on his mind yet again. It was like he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. He could still feel her arms hugging him tight when he had started to run faster.

He had decided he would tell them tomorrow about what Myoga had told him.

All of them ate, Inuyasha being the one to go catch food, and by the time they were finished, it was night and with the sky as cloudless as it had been all day, Kagome laid down and looked up at them with a smile.

"I'll never get over how pretty they are," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who was sitting crosslegged beside her.

Everyone else had gone to sleep, but having gotten so much sleep lately, Kagome decided to stay up with Inuyasha.

"I don't see whats so special about them," Was Inuyasha's reply, as he looked up at them with a straight face.

He really didn't. They were just there, every night, wether you could see them or not. There really was nothing special about them.

_'What is special, is someone you can look at and know they'll never betray you, Kagome.'_

"Lay down," Kagome ordered, pulling his sleeve.

With a surprised look, Inuyasha yelled, "What for!"

Luckily, the others didn't wake up, and Kagome smiled and whispered, "So you can look at it differently..."

Rolling his eyes, he also laid on his back next to Kagome, his head right beside hers.

"See?"

"It looks the same to me..."

"Look right there, do you see that? I think thats Mars."

He gave her a confused look and asked, "Whats mars?"

"Its another planet, just like earth, but its closer to the sun, so no one lives on it."

Inuyasha didn't care about the stars, or 'planets'. He was happy to be with Kagome, like he always had been. He wasn't sure if she knew he had always liked to have her with him, and wanted her to stay with him forever, but thats where the problem was. She had her family back in her own time.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" Kagome asked.

"Uh..."

She laguhed quietly and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, "Inuyasha, can you primise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't change for anyone. Just be who you are. I think your perfect as Inuyasha, no matter if you make me mad or not..."

Inuyasha looked at her face, "Ok..."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hikari, have you finished yet?"

Hikari sent a glare at her father, "I'm trying, but with you constantly bothering me, its diffucult!"

Amaya sat on the hard dirt, calm, "Sister, lets go have fun tonight...maybe slaughter some villages, I don't know."

"Oh...lets go toy with Inuyasha...that sounds wonderful..." Hikari giggled to herself, "What do you say, Amaya?"

Akakios gave his daughters a warning look, "No. You will not interfer with the plans. Ruin some villages, whatever you want to do, but stay AWAY from Inuyasha,"

With that, he went off on his own, the two sisters guessing he was going to finalize his work.

They smiled at one another, a gleam in their eyes, "Father said to stay away from Inuyasha..." Hikari spoke first.

Amaya giggle cruelly, "But he said nothing about Inuyasha's friends..."

----------------------------------------------------

Yay, I finished another!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

And to those of you who HAVN'T reviewed, shame on you!

Just to let everyone know, if you want updates on the progress of the story, go to my profile. I update it every day, many times a day.


	6. Saying Those Words

**DiScLaImEr: I DO NOT own ANY part of Inuyasha! I love the show and this is simply a fanfiction!**

Ok, in case you havn't noticed, I get cranky when I don't get reviews... but, I'm working on this so much, my dads threatening to ground me from the computer! **So, please, even if its a simple, I like it, I'll be happy, just so I know my story is still going in the right direction! **

I hope your happy because I'm really working hard on this story. I've stayed up till one in the morning, writing ever since I started this story so I could quickly put up updates for any of you that want them, so if you've made it this far, thanks for sticking with it and not being to critical of my first fanfic, so THANK YOU!

**I bow to all of you, particularly those who have reviewed!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"Haha! Inuyasha likes Kagome!" Shippo yelled, and with murder in his eyes, Inuyasha took off after Shippo, and when he finally caught him, hit him over the head with a look of satisfacation.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Yelled Kagome, who hadn't been paying attention.

"Ah!"

Inuyasha's face hit the dirt and he mentaly cursed.

_'Stupid Kagome...one of these days, I'm going to get that runt of a fox-demon...'_

"Kagome? Have you opened that box yet?" Miroku called after giving Inuyasha a pitying look.

She hadn't thought a whole lot about it. After sleeping all night against Inuyasha, her mind was pretty much on the half-demon.

Everyone was curious to know what was in it, even Kohaku, who was soft spoken.

"I think I'll open it when we make camp tonight..."

She wanted to know what the head woman had meant by saying it would be of more use to Kagome than it ever had to her.

"Hey, are we going after Naraku or not? I'm tired of waitin'," Inuyasha growled, angry with Kagome because she had sat him, but not angry enough to not let her ride on his back.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo all rode on Kirara and they were on their way again, all secretly hopping it wouldn't be one of their last adventures together, and that the dark clouds moving in wern't going to produce a storm.

None of them wanted to get sick and slow down the group, but when it did start to rain, they found shelter at a large inn, where they banished a weak demon that had been causing problems.

Inuyasha was mad about having to wait even longer to take care of Naraku. With Akakios out there and his daughters to help him, Inuyasha wanted to take care of Naraku as fast as he could.

He had decided not to worry about what would happen when they were finished and Kagome had no reason to come back to the fuedal era anymore.

Inuyasha actually felt sorry for her. She had to choose between two lives, her old one, or her knew one. Everyone knew she couldn't do both forever, even Kagome.

The women went to take their much loved baths, Kirara and Shippo going with them and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kohaku stayed in their little room they had been given, waiting eagerly for their food.

"You know, its much easier to spy on them when their in hot-springs. There are tons of trees to hide behind..." Miroku smiled ruefully, obviously unhappy that he couldn't go with them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Pervert."

"Maybe, but, wouldn't you like to see Kagome naked?"

Inuyasha jumped up to get away from the monk and yelled, trying to look horrified, "No! Your crazy!"

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Miroku said calmly, "Figures you'd deny it. You should be more open, Inuyasha."

"Ha! You mean like you? Asking every woman in sight to bare your child! Not to mention groping all of them in the process! I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled, picturing himself acting like that with Kagome, "She'd sit me so many times this whole place would colapse!"

Inuyasha imagined himself walking up to Kagome and doing that, and it went no where good, resulting in him getting a mouthful of dirt. His face went red just thinking about it.

"It is rather amusing imagining you acting like me, although you could never pull it off..."

"And why not!" Inuyasha felt himself being drawn into a trap, but was so worked up, he didn't care.

Smiling smuggly, the monk answered, "You lack that softness that women find appealing."

"In your dreams, lecher. I don't know how Sango puts up with you."

"To tell you the truth friend, neither do I."

_'That pervert should keep his eyes and hands focus on the slayer, or she's likely to kill him,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, taking his postition at the wall across from the door so he could see it at all times.

"Kagome...Miroku and I have been...talking, and we agreed to tell all of you eventualy, but now is as good of time as any...so, after we defeat Naraku, we're going to get married."

"Really!" Kagome screamed, "Thats wonderful Sango!"

"I think so too, as long as he keeps his hands OFF other women."

Kagome couldn't keep herself from smiling. It was about time they admitted their feelings to eachother, not that she could talk. Inuyasha and her seemed to play the constant game of, who can annoy the other more.

"You and Inuyasha are good together, Kagome," Sango told her friend sternly, recognizing that look of helpless confusion, "With your differences, and Inuyasha's past, it just takes a little more time to work out all the problem areas."

"Sango's right, Kagome. Inuyasha might be a big idiot, but he loves you."

Giving Sango a brave smile, Kagome started to climb out of her small tub, "What do you say we go join the men we both love that don't know it yet?"

Sango followed suit, dressing before she told her, "I'm sure Inuyasha knows you love him. He's not that much of an idiot."

"This is all very touching, don't you agree, Amaya?"

Both Sango, Shippo, and Kagome jumped at the new voice, the little fox-demon running to hide behind Kagome.

There were two women now blocking the closed sliding door, each with the same white-blond hair, only the one who spoke had her hair cut to her chin, and the other one had it cut to her waist.

Kagome was about to yell for Inuyasha, when the second woman flicked her wrist.

_'Oh, God, I can't talk...what did she do to me?'_ Kagome cried to herself with growing concern.

"Now, now. None of that. We don't need your little Inuyasha coming in here and ruining our fun, do we?"

"Who are you? How do you know us?" Sango demanded, wishing she had her weapon with her.

Evil smiles touched both girls lips, and the taller of the two said to the other, "Hikari, would you like to answer dear Sango's question?"

"Certainly...but first..."

This Hikari took the short staff she held in her had and pointed it toward Sango first, the force of the jello like objects that shot out the end of it knocking her backwards against the wall.

Whatever it was turned hard as it pinned both her wrists and ankles to the wall, but when Hikari turned to Kagome, she ran as fast as she could out of its way.

It seemed to amuse them as the one called Amaya laughed, "Ah, sister, she's a quick one. That woman said she was...don't worry, we're not here to kill you after all. Father wouldn't be very happy at all if we did that, would he Hikari?"

"No, no he wouldn't."

Distracted by their conversation, Kagome didn't see Hikari pointing her staff at her, and soon was plastered to the wall like Sango.

Shippo was quietly trying to get to the door, and Kirara transformed into her fire-cat form to destract the two demon sisters.

The plan backfired, ending with both of them on the ground, appearing to be unconcious.

"What have you done to them!" Kagome yelled and was surprised that she was able to.

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and so did Miroku, and without a seconds hesitation, they went after them, running, Kohaku behind them.

They got to the door and when Inuyasha tried to push it open, it hurled him backwards into the wall, making him yell, "Damnit!"

"Kagome! Sango! Whats going on in there?" Miroku yelled, but there was no reply.

Inside the room, the cruel sisters continued their game.

"That wasn't very smart...now your male lovers know you're here. Lets talk, girls...how do you want your loved ones to die? Sango, how about father puts you under his control and has you kill that monk with your bare hands? You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Kagome watched Sango's face go pale and yelled, "How could you say something like that!"

Amaya walked closer to Kagome, a smile on her white cheeks, "You are a funny girl...how about you though? I know...why don't we make you shoot an arrow right through Inuyasha's chest?"

_'Why do our enemies always go for that? I'm NOT KIKYO!' _

Kagome's reaction looked to have shocked both sisters, "What? How do you dread him dying then, Kagome?"

She closed her eyes, ignoring everything that was going on. She had gotten over the threats of foes making her shoot Inuyasha like Kikyo did. Her fear was different now, and she wouldn't tell anyone.

She loved Inuyasha and one thing she never wanted was for him to be alone again. She didn't want him to die alone. It sounded stupid, but thinking of him going through the rest of his long life by himself made her want to cry.

"Thats none of your business!" Kagome yelled without fear.

Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha still stood outside the door, the half-demon repeatedly ramming the door.

"Inuyasha, you're not accomplishing anything..." Miroku murmered as he tryed to think of a solution.

"Well..." Inuyasha stopped speaking to ram the door again with a loud bam, "By the time you figure out a plan..." another pause and a loud bam, "They'll be dead!"

With a withering look at the door, Inuyasha pulled out his tetsesaiga, "Fine, I'll do it this way!"

Miroku leapt at him and yelled, "What are you thinking! You'll KILL them!"

"And what if whoevers in there kills them! What then?" Inuyasha yelled in complete helplessness.

He pounded into the door again at full force without warning, "If you hurt them, I swear I'll kill you!"

Miroku watched him ram the door once more with blind furry, and handed his staff to Kohaku, rolling up his sleaves.

_'Okay, Inuyasha, we'll do this your way...' _Miroku thought with a deep breath and helped his friend try to break the door down."

Both of the sisters looked at Kagome like she was out of her mind.

"A human and a half-demon are NOT meant to be together, you foolish woman. He will live humdreds of years longer than you, but of course, thats saying he servives our father, Akakios," Amaya stopped talking to run a sharp fingernail down Kagome's cheek, and she felt the blood start the form as it stung, "You'll be old and grey, and he won't look any different than he does now. He will watch you take your final breath as you die and-"

"Kagome! Don't listen to them!" Sango yelled while a single tear slipped from Kagome's watering eyes.

She quietly spoke words she had held in for a long time, "I know Inuyasha is a half-demon and I know he'll live longer than me, but why does that mean we can't be together?" Slowly, she abandoned her quietness as memories of people saying she and Inuyasha couldn't betogether flooded her mind, "Why is it wrong for us to be together! Why is it so wrong for me to LOVE him!"

Suddenly, Kagome tumbled to the floor as the restraints fell away from her wrists and ankles.

Just then, as Sango also fell to the floor, Inuyasha came crashing into the room, Miroku and Kohaku right behind him.

_'That's my Inuyasha. If its in your way, try and knock it down,' _thought Kagome as she started to push herself up to her hands and knees.

Both demon sisters had disappeared and Miroku and Kohaku both went to Sango, knowing Inuyasha would tend to Kagome on his own, who he saw was on the ground, a bloody scratch on her pale cheek.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He yelled as he ran and helped her to her feet, hands staying worriedly on her slim shoulders.

She gave his a tired smile and embraced him tightly, and he returned that embrace, pulling her as close as he could as his arms completely encircled her back.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you..." Kagome hurmered into his fire-cat Kimono, unsure whether he had heard or not, but not really caring. She was in his arms now, and she had finally said those three words that she had wanted to say for so long, and that was all that mattered.

---------------------------------------------------------

"What were you THINKING!" Akakios boomed, his enormous yell echoing of the walls.

Hikari pushed herself away from the wall, walking closer, looking indifferent to her father anger, but Amaya flinched as he sent her a cold look.

"You could have ruined everything!"

Hikari gave a small roll of her eyes, annoyed, "But we, didn't, so I don't understand why your still yelling about it."

Holding out his hand, Akakios sent a blast of black light at his daughter, which sent her flying into the wall she had just left and crumbling to the floor in a heap, "Remember your place, you disgraceful wench!"

"Father..." Amaya whispered as she pointed to the entrance, paying no attention her hurt sister.

_'You fool, Hikari. Why must you always provoke him?'_ Amaya scolded silantly at the same time, ignoring the undead woman her father had turned his attention to.

The woman's kimono top was white, the bottem red, and a single white ribbon tied back her long black hair.

"I gave you a strand of her hair, I told you her secret, but still, you could not control her. Is that not what I told you?"

"It worked for the best. Your part in this plan is yet to come..." With a hard look at the undead priestess, he added, "Until then, I demand you remember your place, Kikyo.'

She shot him a loathing look as she walked out and back to the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Surprised? I hope so, just please don't kill me...**

Well, you know I couldn't get rid of her THAT easily...

**Well then, hurry! Go on now and review!**

**I WILL not update again until I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter! **


	7. To Love Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although that would be nice.**

Wow, almost 500 hits now. I wish I had for than 26 reviews, but oh well, I do need to thank all those out there who have reviewed. I named some people before, but then I ran out of time to do it anymore, so I'll just type it all over again:

**Hollabackgurl1029, ayame, Erica Casas, Jessica Mariah, vnaessa, Julie, Sarah, DDRAng31, nsaine01, Kali-Znaeym, jamie, Inuyashaenthusiast, Ryou-girl-14, Siana Baruka, Kirah Amy, Silver Rain, Rusty Maas, Tiffanie, Grey Haruka, and C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only.**

Thanks all of you!

And so, without anymore...oh, fine, go start reading already...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

The group moved on, feeling it was unsafe to stay where they were, even though it was still raining hard.

Inuyasha heard what sounded like a moan come from Kagome who rode on his back as he ran.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

She rested her uninjured cheek against his back, using him to sheild her face from the pelting rain, "Inuyasha, I'm tired, cold, and wet."

"I know, we're close to the next village. I'm sorry, Kagome."

She held him tighter because she didn't blame him, and didn't want him to think she did.

_'I don't know if he heard me say it...'_ Kagome thought sadly. She wanted Inuyasha to hear her say she loved him.

The truth was he had heard her. It had shocked him beyond words at the time, making him think everything through over and over again, trying to convince himself he really had heard it.

Could he ask her to be his mate? Could he ask her to give up her own time to stay with him if, once the jewel was destroyed, the well closed?

He had promised her he would stay a half demon. He had given up becomeing a demon, the one thing he had wanted so badly for the only thing he wanted more. He gave it up for her. He gave it up for Kagome.

What would they wish for to make the jewel disapear?

Him and Miroku had had no luck figuring out what had happened because the women refused to talk about it.

_'After they go to sleep, I'll ask Shippo. Maybe he'll know what happened even though he and Kirara just now woke up,'_ Inuyasha thought.

With no desire to think about it anymore, he instead turned his mind to Naraku and Akakios. The sooner they got rid of them, the sooner they would be out of danger.

A short distance away from the village, they found an abandoned hut which they took shelter in, Sango starting a fire in the old stove, and Kagome passing out food for everyone.

They all got ramen, exept for Kirara, who got her favorite cat treats from Kagome's time.

"Who was it what confronted you?" Miroku asked as he made himself comfortable against the wall.

Sango looked at him, then said, "They were sisters who said their father was Akakios. Amaya and Hikari were their names."

Kagome sat with the wooden box on her lap, and Shippo came and sat beside her and asked, "Are you going to open it kagome?"

She shrugged, looking up to see Sango sit down across the room from the man she had said she wanted to be her husband.

_'Sango...don't do this...'_ Kagome whispered to herself.

Kagome turned to the demon slayer as she put the box back in her bag, unopened, "Sango, I understand...When you love someone, people say things like that to get to you. It won't stop and you'll get used to it. You told me not to listen to them, and you shouldn't either."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked at the sad looks both of them had, "What did they do?"

Both of them looked to the ground as they thought back, not wanting to answer.

"Hey, tell me Kagome! What did they do!" Inuyasha's worry grew, along with all the others in the room.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes, saying quietly, "They told us how they could make us kill you."

It had affected Sango so much more, because she wasn't used to those threats, and Kagome felt terrible.

Sango stood and walked out into the pooring rain, looking like she was about to cry.

Miroku went out after her before Kagome had the time to tell him he should. She was proud of him for going to help Sango without having to be told he should. He really did love her.

"Is it me, or does me dying not seem to faze you?" Inuyasha scowled defensivly.

Kagome looked at him in complete disbelief, but with that look she said super calmly, "Inuyasha, sit please," after he hit the ground, she continued, "That was a stupid and hurtful question that you already know the answer to. I would DIE for you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't go off in a rampage and yell at her for sitting him this time. He had deserved it after all.

Shippo , Kirara, and Kohaku looked on in confusion, wondering what was going on in their minds to make them stare silently at eachother.

Kohaku, knowing less about it than Kirara and Shippo, went to the corner and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. The other two followed him and left them alone with whatever it was they were doing.

_'God, Kagome, I love looking at you...'_

_'Inuyasha, I want you to love me as much as I love you.'_

Kagome had loved him for so long. What would that love turn into if he never returned it? Would it turn to hate?

_'Inuyasha, there's so many things that stop us from being together. Kikyo, my being from a different time. The sisters were right, you will live so much longer than me...will I even be in your life when I do die?' _Kagome's thoughts only made her sad and want to cry.

She wanted to scream out loud how she felt, to let the whole world know how she felt.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Inuyasha inquired in a whisper.

"Love me?" She said in a hopeless voice as if it was a fleeting dream, and she moved so there was a few feet between them.

Inuyasha tensed, then sighed, understanding. Kikyo had always been between them, a small nagging in the back of his mind that never allowed him to give Kagome all she deserved, but Kikyo was gone, and he realized that all he had felt for her was pity.

"Kagome..." He whispered, waiting for her to turn towards him.

When she did, he looked her straight in the eyes. He couldn't say those three words, but he grabbed her hands and said, "I do..."

This made her eyes water, and a little smile touched her lips. He knew, because they were what he was looking at. He had wanted to kiss her again, but their hadn't been time. Now, Miroku and Sango where gone and the others were sleeping silently.

Gently, he pulled her to him, but it was her who leaned in and kissed him as she wedged herself under his arm for more warmth.

They kissed eachother again, letting their actions speak rather than their words.

It went on for what seemed like forever, them holding eachother and kissing. They were in a world where there was no bad to follow them. A world where nothing could take them away from eachother.

When Miroku and Sango returned, they found Kagome curled up against the half-demon whose arm was tight around her shoulders, his temple against her forhead. Both of their eyes were closed, chests rising steadily.

A hand around Sango's waist, and for once, not on her backside, Mikoru whispered to her, "They belong together, don't you think?"

Sango gave a bright smile, feeling better than she had earlier, "Yes, they do."

"I'm not asleep you know," Came a hiss from Inuyasha which made both the slayer and the monk jump. He hadn't even opened his eyes, barely moved his mouth.

"Oh...well then..." Sango stumbled and blushed, then pulled away from Miroku and sat down.

Miroku of course, sat right next to her after putting more wood in the fire.

"You do look good together.." Miroku jabbed with a smile that the half-demon didn't see.

"Shut up," Inuyasha repied half-heartedly, too busy thinking about what him and Kagome had spent most of the time they had been gone doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo walked along the small stream that ran through the forest.

She hated Akakios, but he offered help in killing the one person Kikyo hated most of all. The half-demon who had once been a man she had nursed back to health.

Naraku, who he was now, had taken her life. He had taken her world and shattered it to pieces. No, she hadn't been happy the majority of her life until Inuyasha came along, but still, he had betrayed her, and in that made HER betray the one person she had ever been able to talk with, to love.

Inuyasha had been a half-demon himself though, and her being a priestess, it wouldn't have worked. Her relationship with him had weakened her powers, and so she asked him to become a human. He had agreed without protest, having the same fear of being alone as she had.

"Inuyasha, we were so alike, but so different, and we thought we loved eachother. What fools we were, when such a small thing made us turn against one another," Kikyo kneeled by the stream and felt the water that was no colder than her skin, "No matter I had loved you, or you had loved me, we did not trust eachother, and thats what love is..."

She had seen him kiss that girl, her very own reincarnation that was, despite it, completely different from her.

"Yes, you love her like you never loved me. You trust her like you never could have trusted me. Why does fate choose such cruel paths, Inuyasha. Why did I have to die and you get to live? I was a priestess, you a demon who had killed so many innocent human beings?"

She walked on with sadness in her eyes, and her anger grew.

"I who still in death walk this earth and heal the sick and injured, must face this pain, when he, a halfbreed gets to live, and love, and be loved! A fair world this is not, but, with Inuyasha and Naraku's deaths, I shall be able to start again. I will have rid the world of those who rid the world of me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When's it going to stop raining?" Shippo pouted as he looked out the doorway, but the wirlwind coming at the little hut at a very fast pace made him forget about his question that none of them knew the answer to.

"Hey Kagome, I think Koga's come to see you," He holared, and in a split second Inuyasha was stomping out the door, Kagame running after him to stop a possible fight.

"Do you think we should help her?" Sango asked with a look at Miroku.

He looked thoughtful, and nodded, "She could definately use it."

They walked out just in time to see the wolf-demon stop in front of Kagome and grab her hands, "Kagome, what happened to your cheek? I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner."

_'Actually, I kinda forgot about you Koga...'_ Kagome said guiltily to herself.

Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga while facing Koga, "I'm getting really tired of you wolf-boy!"

"Its just a scratch," Kagome answered Koga's question while ignoring Inuyasha.

"Oh, hi, dog turd. Still hanging around I see, and you still can't protect Kagome."

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled, and Kagome got more and more frustrated.

"Oh! Would you two stop it already! I'm so sick of it! Koga, your nice and everything, but I don't love you, I'm sorry."

Koga didn't look in the least bit abashed, "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I've taken Ayame as my mate. Don't be too sad. I would have picked you, but Ayame's a wolf-demon like me."

Everyone looked at him, stunned, "Koga, did you really take Ayame as your mate?" Sango asked.

"I just came to tell you that, Kagome, but I still love you, and I always will," He dug into his cafes and pulled out the shards, holding them out to her, "I want you to take these in hopes of being able to forgive me."

Still in shock, Kagome took the shards slowly, then smiled, "Koga, I forgive you. Could you tell Ayame hi for us?"

"Sure, well, see you around. You better start taking care of my Kagome, mut!" And then Koga was gone.

"Wow. Did that really just happen?" Sango questioned, making sure she wasn't the only that had wittnessed what had happened.

"We have most of the shards now..." Kagome whispered with a smile as she looked at the two that sat in her hand and then took the much larger one from around her neck and made them one, "There's only the ones Naraku has that are left."

"We've come a long way, havn't we?" Miroku gave a happy smile.

The mood was light as they got out of the increasingly hard rain.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome as she dug through her bag, "How's your cheek, Kagome?"

"It only hurts a little. Its fine."

She was looking at the box again, but not opening it, staring at it instead, in thought, hands on the sides as if she would open it at any moment.

_'I'll open it...'_ Kagome decided silently and as she opened it, everyone moved closer to see what was in it.

Kagome didn't understand, "Its..."

"Kagome..." Miroku said startled, "Do you know what that is?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's the 7th chapter for you, and I hope you liked it!

Evil Smile

**You have no idea how happy reviews make me. **Lets just say I get so happy its scary, but

anyway...When I get that happy, my brain works faster and I think up things to happen a lot faster, and that

means I update sooner!

Oh, and I just got an AMAZING idea for the story, but it would come in until later. I don't exactly know whats going to happen. To be honest, its as much of a mystery to me as it is to you.

**So you see? Its a chain reaction, so, if you want more chapters, you better review!**

**By the way, I'm not happy with how many reviews I've gotten...only 26 when theres 500 hits? Oh, it makes me want to cry...**

yasha0926


	8. Staying With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

Ok! I really didn't know if I was ever going to get this thing done! Talk about writers block! So, I'm sorry its taken so long, or longer than normal.

Thank you to my 5 new reviewers!

**dolfingirl101, ThaiAngel1112, Miko, KarukaKetchum, Kagome130913, and chibi-inuyasha-shippo!**

**For all of my hard work, PLEASE REVIEW!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Kagome held the odd necklace in the palm of her hand. It was made of small, pea sized white stones that were polished smooth, and one large one that was pure black.

"Is it really the Hateshiganai Seimei..." Miroku murmured to himself, "Why would she give you such a valuable gift?"

"Feh, It doesn't look special. What does the thing do?" Inuyasha asked.

"There were rumors of this necklaces existance, but I had never believed it..." Miroku told them seriously, "In short, it posseses a demons lifespan. When it is put on, the wearer ganes the life span of the demon. After it is used that first time, it is nothing but a simple necklace. You'll find no other like this."

"I don't understand," Kohaku admitted without taking his eyes off the necklace.

Miroku gave him a smile, "It means that with this necklace Kagome could, if she wanted to, live as long as Inuyasha, Shippo, or Kirara."

Kagome was still in something you would call shock. If Inuyasha wanted her to stay, and Kagome was brave enough to leave Mama, Sota, and Gramps, she could use the necklace, and her and Inuyasha would be together...

"I think its ugly," Inuyasha stated as she leaned over to sniff it.

Sending him a sideways glare as she rubbed the smooth stones, she retorted, "It is not!"

"Actualy, I have to agree with Inuyasha...its rather plain," Miorku said with a sorry look to Kagome.

Sango shook her head, "It might be plain, but its still beautiful."

Inuyasha looked triumphantly to Inuyasha, "See, you two don't have a clue what your talking about," and then put the necklace safely back in the box and into her backback.

"Well, you're woman and you're funny that way," Inuyasha replied.

Miroku stepped away from him and next to Sango, saying clearly he wasn't with the half-demon on that one.

"Figures, you coward..." Inuyasha growled, and Miroku smiled sheepishly.

_'I can't believe it...Kagome can stay with me until I die. She can live as long as I will, and I won't have to live most of my life without her...unless she chooses to go back to her own time...but I hope she'll stay here.'_

Even though Inuyasha was thrilled about the necklace, and was distracted by Kagome, he knew he had to focus on his enemies, and at the moment, they had two of them. If he let himself get distracted by Kagome constantly, they could get killed.

-------------------------------------------------------

It rained for another day before it quit, and Inuyasha was so agrivated, Kagome had sat him five times for being even more rude than normal.

"Thank god its quit, another day in that hut and Kagome probably would have killed Inuyasha," Sango said to Miroku who rode behind her on Kirara.

"I think she certainly would have tried. Did you notice how she had been trying not to sit him? He's an idiot..." The monk replied, fighting every urge in his body to keep from moving his hands from her waist.

Meanwhile, Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back and told him, "Miroku's really concentrating on not groping Sango, isn't he?"

"Ha, like he can actualy help himself. The monks an uncontrolable lecher."

Sure enough, despite looking like he was trying not to, Miroku's hand slipped down to her butt. Finally satisfied, he let out a sigh, and Sango sent a glare at him, but for once, didn't slap him.

"Told you..." Inuyasha muttered and rolled his eyes.

Kagome shook her head and laughed, thinking to herself, _'Poor Sango, she's going to have a lot of work to do...luckily, Inuyasha doesn't run after every girl he sees, only Kikyo, but I think thats different now, or it better be...'_

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you think I should use the necklace?" Kagome asked, hoping he would say yes, which would mean he really did want her to stay with him.

"Uh..."

_'I can't influence her dicission. She has to make it on her own. I won't ask her to leave her family and friends in her time...'_ Inuyasha told himself sternly, even though he wanted to tell her she had to stay with him forever.

"Do whatever you want, Kagome. Its your choice," Was what he ended up saying, which by the sudden tension in her body, he asumed had upset her.

_'You can't make the dicission for her...she HAS to make it on her own...'_ He reasured himself.

With a hurt voice, Kagome murmered in his ear, "You don't care if I go back to my time and don't come back?"

"I didn't say that!" He yelled. It was too complicated, and he didn't want to talk about it.

Kagome noticed the look on his face and didn't say anymore about it.

She didn't understand what he was thinking. He hadn't said he loved her, but when she had asked for him to love her, he had said he did. Had Inuyasha changed his mind? Was Kikyo still on his mind all the time?

_'God damnit! Why do I always have to say things that upset her...did she think he didn't care about her?'_

He growled with a frown. Maybe he could tell her he wanted her to stay, but it was her choice...if he didn't tell her, and she didn't realize he did, she would run home.

How could she think he didn't love her is what he didn't understand. They had spent what seemed like days kissing, _'Why the hell does she think I'd do that and not love her. Its not like I'm Miroku.'_

"Hey, look over there! Is all that smoke coming from that village?" Kagome yelled to everyone, right in Inuyasha's ear, hurting it and disrupting his thoughts, and he turned his head around to glare at her.

"We better go check it out!" Yelled Sango.

Inuyasha, looking for some form of a battle, happily agreed, and off they went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"All of you get back!" Miroku called, ready to use his windtunnel, but Inuyasha pushed him aside.

"You get back, I need to teach this woman that no one messes with MY friends..."

At the menacing look on his good friends face, the monk moved off to help the women fend off some weaker demons that were attaching them. Just in time, he reached Sango and used his staff to cut the demon, which had been sneeking up on her from behind, in half.

"Thanks!" Sango shot him a smile and turned around where she saw another demon pull itself back together, "Kagome, watch out!"

Reacting quickly, Kagome shot a sacred arrow and the demon disinagrated.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking and not seeing him.

"That female demon must have put up some kind of shield...he was just there," Miroku decided would be most likely, "I guess Inuyasha's on his own now."

"I don't think so...where was he when you saw him last?" Kagome retorted and strung her bow, ready to shoot where Miroku pointed.

"If it does go though and break it, you could hit Inuyasha," Sango warned.

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry, I won't. Now where was it?"

Miroku pointed and Kagome shot, then the barrier lifted and it turned out Miroku was right. There was Inuyasha, in battle with the sister called Amaya who had scratched Kagome's cheek.

"So you broke my barrier did you?" She laughed, her sword held to Inuyasha's neck.

He was on his back, on the ground, and suddenly over come with worry and anger, Kagome strung her bow a second time, "You let him go!"

Having been given a distraction, Inuyasha kicked the demons feet out from under her which sent her to the ground, "Thanks Kagome!"

Tetsusaiga was now pressed to Amaya's neck, and she swallowed hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You asulted Kagome, you assulted Sango, and Kirara, and Shippo. How do you and your messed up family know so much about us?"

"A half-breed like you has now right to call my family messed up," She told him icily.

Inuyasha pushed his sword a little harder against her skin that was paler than Kagome's, and hissed, "I might be a half-breed, but my friends are my family, and you tried to hurt them. Do you think I'm going to let you get away with that?"

The group looked at their half-demon companion in bewilderment, surprised by his sentimental words that he would no doubt deny saying later.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you have no idea whats ahead of you...You'll die, and you friends will become my fathers slaves. Don't you love the idea?"

_'She's doing what she did to Sango and I...she's using words to hurt him, rather than force...'_ Kagome realized and her and Sango exchanged looks.

"Well, I believe I've had enough fun for today...I will see all of you later."

She disapeared without warning, and Inuyasha cursed, "Damn! I should have just killed her!"

Miroku sat down next to Sango who had just sat on a large rock, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha, we have to take care of Naraku first."

Kagome shook her head and started walking away, "No, we'll have to burry all the villagers she killed, then we can keep going."

Sango, with a sad smile, told the two men, "I'll go and get Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku. You better get started."

"So, Inuyasha, I havn't had time to talk with you about you and Kagome. Is she going to stay in this time?"

Inuyasha shrugged, not liking this conversation already.

"What was going on that first night in the hut when Sango and I were gone?"

The monk got a glare with angry words, "Thats none of YOUR business."

Looking defeated, Miroku ran after Sango, obviously chosing to go with her.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walking a few feet ahead of him, most likely looking for something to dig with. He knew she was still upset at him, and he still didn't know why. Speeding up a little bit so he could walk beside her, he wondered what would have happened if Kagome hadn't broken the barrier.

"Inuyasha...you didn't get hurt did you?"

Just another thing he loved about her. She always cared if he was hurt. Sure, he'd act annoyed, but really, he was happy to have her to worry about him. She in a way, kept him from being so wreckless and getting himself killed.

_'Kagome...when did I fall in love with you? What would it be like if I hadnt? Or worse, what if you hadn't even been pulled into my time?'_ He thought privatly as he looked over at her, just to meet her own eyes.

"I'm fine, how about you?" He replied.

"I'm ready for a nice hot bath...Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome stopped, standing still and looking up at Inuyasha, asked him, "Do YOU want me to stay here with you? You said it was my choice...but I want to know if you want me to stay."

"Stop being so stupid. Of course I want you to say," Inuyasha insulted, trying to sound indifferent, "Besides- Why does it matter what I want?"

"Because I don't want to stay if you don't want me to, and because I love you."

_'There,' _Kagome thought happily, _'I said it to his face.'_

He had about the same reaction as the last time she had said it, him feeling warm and happy, but completely unable to say anything understandable, "I- well-"

Kagome wasn't mad he couldn't say it, or sad. She knew what he meant. He had never been good with words, or being sentimental, "Come on, we have lot of digging to do."

She smiled an uncontrolable smile as she started walking again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, the last few times, I've been a bit evil...-evil smile-, but this time, I leave you with a sweeter ending!**

Like it? Could you review?

**I think I'm going to start updating every Friday...but...I won't be here next Friday, so I'll have to **

**update on Monday because thats when I'm getting back...unless of course, I get a lot of reviews**

**saying people want the update sooner, but I'm working on the 9th chapter, and just stopped**

**typing it to add this...so, time to get back to it!**

And so, until next time, have fun!


	9. Revenge

_**I'm back from vacation and decided to repost this chapter to tell everyone that and that I AM working on the 10th chapter!**_

Disclaimer: **I PROMISE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Well, ready for another chapter?

Well, here you go!

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

Kikyo's mind wandered as she made her way to the cave. She would use everyone else to her advantage, all of them thinking she was on their side, when she was really on her own. Hatred was burning inside her since she had released her claim on Inuyasha. That growing hatred pushed her to accomplish her greatest desire. Soon, Inuyasha and Naraku would be killed, and she could move on.

_'Men are such fools...why would they trust me, a dead woman, who has no other wanting in her heart than to get revenge?' _She thought with angry emotions rolling inside of her_, 'Men, who call themselves great, are really no better than women. They can't read what a woman feels if she doesn't wish them to, except for fear...but I have none.'_

She reached the enterence of the cave and stopped shortly and continued on, going in.

"Kikyo...finally, what took you so long?"

She looked at Naraku with an unemotional face, wondering if he really believed she was on his side after all he had done to her, after all the pain he had caused her.

"I have the innocent to look after, unlike you, who repeatedly injures them, keeping me away longer," She responded calmly, the lie aparently satisfying the half-demon.

He stood from his silk mat that laid on the floor, walking to her, coming close, too close for Kikyo herself to be comfortable, "I'm a demon, that's what I do. I kill, and I enjoy it."

Kikyo despised the way he smiled as he spoke, and to show it, said, "You're not a demon, Naraku, you are a half-demon, no better than Inuyasha."

"We'll just see, won't we Kikyo? I'll kill him, and his friends, and then we'll know who's stronger."

"I know who's stronger," Kikyo said without fear as she looked into his wicked eyes, "Without me, you will be unable to defeat Inuyasha. He IS the stronger one, no matter if you deny it, but Inuyasha could never bring himself to kill me."

Naraku's anger slipped briefly, then he smiled again, "Of course, why didn't I think of it before...Inuyasha wouldn't kill you, the woman he loved before I made you betray eachother. Yes...Kikyo, if you wish to live, you will be the one to kill Inuyasha."

Kikyo smirked, her first sign of emotion since she had spoke with him, "You fool, I am already dead. Why do you and Inuyasha have so much trouble grasping that? Your threats of death do not scare me, but still, I will play whatever part you would like me to in Inuyasha's death."

A cruel, quiet laugh made an unusual chill go down the dead priestesses spine.

"Very good..."

-------------------------------------------------------

"You idiot...how did you fall? The ground is completely flat," Inuyasha asked having gotten back from getting food just in time to see Kagome sitting on the ground with tears of pain in her eyes.

The group had finished burrying the dead, and then Sango and Miroku went off together. Shippo and Kohaku were off playing, and Kirara was sitting next to the fire, asleep.

"It's not like I meant to!" Kagome yelled angrily as she struggled to stand up then stepped down on her sore ankle.

It coudn't support the weight though and it gave out, but Inuyasha caught her in his arms as she started to fall, and they were yet again staring eachother in the eyes.

As he looked at her, he scolded gently, "You've always been a cluts. How do you plan to battle with your ankle like that?"

"It's fine...I just need to move it a little..." Kagome lied quickly and Inuyasha scowled.

"Ha, yeah right. You look like you're about to cry."

Wanting to prove him wrong, she tried to walk again, and her foot had barely touched the ground before she winced and started to wobble, using Inuyasha's arm to steady herself, defeated.

"I told you..." Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back, "I don't understand how you've survived this long in my time..."

Kagome knew of course, but didn't say anything, surprised to be caried the way she was.

_'Inuyasha, what are you doing?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

He put her carefully down on her sleeping bag, then asked, "Where's your injury kit?"

She was taken aback, but answered non the less, "It's in my bag. What are you doing?"

He gave her an impatiant look which more or less told her to hang on as he dug through her bag, aparently on a mission, practicly throwing everything out, other than the box that held the necklace, which he put gently to the side.

"Let me see your ankle," He ordered, finally finding it at the bottom of the bag and coming to sit beside her, holding a large wrap used for sprains.

"But how did you know to use that?" Kagome questioned.

"You used it on Sango's wrist before, remember? Now be quiet and let me fix it."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. That sounded so funny coming from him.

"What?" He glared, her little laugh making him suspicious.

"Nothing..." Kagome replied, still smiling as he wrapped the stretchy cloth around her ankle making it just tight enough to where it would help, but not hurt her.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Feh."

Kagome looked at him. He sat there the same way he always did, arms and legs crossed, face emotionless. He was sometimes grouchy and blunt, not to mention annoying, but he was so absolutly caring, she was touched.

He tried to act so tough, but it was him who had just bandaged her ankle, it was him that tried to help her whenever he could.

He was always there to catch her.

Inuyasha looked at her briefly and growled, "What have I told you about looking at me like that? It's annoying."

"Yeah, well you have no room to talk! You're always staring at me and you don't see me getting angry every time!"

"That's not the same thing!" Inuyasha yelled and stood up, walking away from her before he said something stupid that would just manage to embarass him.

He headed towards the trees, finding a huge one that would be perfect for him to sit in and just think.

_'She doesn't understand...She looks at me, and it makes me feel different, like I can't control myself...'_ Inuyasha thought with a helpless sigh, _'It's not like I ever tell her anything so she can understand...but she always seems to work it out anyway.'_

Sitting there in the three foot wide tree branch, he felt alone. Would this loneliness he was feeling so soon from being away from her just a preview of what he would feel like if she left his era forever, not able to leave her other family and friends?

Did Kagome know how much he hated being away from her? When she went back to her time for days, time to him felt like forever, and to make himself not feel so week, start fights with her whenever she came back, trying to hide the fact that he had missed her.

She was his weekness, the one thing that could make him give up everything just to make her happy. Why had it taken him so long to realize that? Why had he always blinded himself from his feelings for her? Was it Kikyo...was it his belief of how he felt about her what made him not be able to see Kagome the way he did now?

Was it his regret, his inability to protect her before what had made him want to try again, or the pitty that he felt for her having died believing he had killed her?

Kikyo really was dead, something he had always had trouble remembering, but now, Kagome was the one that needed him, she was the one that needed whatever protection he could give her, even though he had failed Kikyo, he could not and would not fail Kagome. She was his everything, something Kikyo hadn't been. She was the one who had told him that being a half-demon wasn't a bad thing, that he was perfect as one.

Before her, no one had ever told him that.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's heart warmed at Kagome's voice which carried up to him from the round.

He stared down at her intently, knowing she was unaware he was just above her. The trees were her support as she was still unable to walk on her ankle without causing herself pain, and Inuyasha cursed himself. He should have known she would come looking for him, even if that meant hurting herself more.

"You really are an idiot...what are you thinking? Your just going to make your ankle hurt more," He scolded and jumped down beside her.

Kagome jumped, nearly falling over. She had thought about asking Kirara to take her, but she had been sleeping and didn't want to wake her.

Ignoring his comments, she went on to say what she had come to say, "I'm sorry Inuyasha...I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Forget about it, you didn't, I just needed to go and think. You shouldn't have come here by yourself. There are demons, and with your injury, there's no way to outrun them, and plus, you didn't even bring your bow and arrows."

Inuyasha got angrier at the thought of her being killed, eaten by some demon, without any protection at all, and he continued, "You could have gotten yourself KILLED. Doesn't that matter to you?"

With a frown, Kagome looked at the dirt, understanding that he was right, and she had been an idiot, "I wasn't thinking about myself when I left, I was thinking about you."

Inuyasha looked at her, finally, something she said that he could understand. He often did the same thing, forgetting about himself and only worrying about her, "It's getting dark, we should get back before the others come looking for us."

He helped her climb onto his back, making sure he didn't bump her ankle, and secretly worrying how long it would take to heal.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't think before coming after you...I should have at least brought my arrows and-"

"Kagome, don't worry about it, alright? I understand."

_'He understands? But he never understands...'_ Kagome thought to herself, _'Is he mad that we will have to wait until my leg heals to move on?That would slow us down so much...I could travel though, with Inuyasha carrying me.'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will it be before we reach Naraku?"

Naraku was hidding again, Inuyasha knew that, but he still had his scent, and with that, it didn't matter where the bastard was hiding, he would kill him no matter what, and once he was dead, they would go after Akakios and his daughters.

Suddenly, the strong scent of Sango's blood filled his nose and he ran faster, forgetting to answer Kagome's question, and her forgetting she had asked one, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"It's Sango, I can smell a lot of her blood..."

Kagome gasped, holding onto Inuyasha around his shoulders as tight as she could as he ran faster than he normaly did.

_'Miroku, you better be there with her...'_ Inuyasha growled in his mind, because if the monk wasn't, they had a major problem on their hands.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...I wonder what happened...-hand covers evil grin-

Well, you'll have to wait to find out until I update again...SO anyway, what do you think?

Was it blah? How about ok?

Thanks to: Arias, mistymiko, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Hollabackgurl29, and Dolfingirl101 for the reviews!

**So, does anyone have any guesses to what happened? You can put what you think when you review! -smile-**


	10. Strengths Limit

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, but this is my own plot!

I'm really sorry this took so long...but, its here now...right?

**Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was kinda hard to write, because I don't want the gangto seem out of character. They don't do they? Sorry, just some writing insecurities. -cheeky smile-**

Well, here we go again...

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

"Hikari!" Amaya snarled at her sister, "You wern't supposed to hit that woman!"

With a glare, Hikari aimed her staff at Amaya, "Father doesn't understand how to take care of these fools, how to really cause them pain. Their strength is as a group, knowing that they are with people they know will watch their back is what gives them that strength. What better way to take it away than to turn them against eachother..."

With a cruel smile, Amaya relaxed, "How I love your wicked ideas. Father will be pleased...I believe I know the first step to take in our new plan..."

Both sisters looked to the monk who kneeled beside the slayer, fear in his voice as he called her name. The woman was bleeding heavily, and without help, could die.

"We'll take him with us. Lets go, Inuyasha is coming," Hikari ordered and Amaya whispered some words and Miroku collapsed motionless, then Hikari picked him up, "Time to return to father."

--------------------------------------------------

"Sango!" Kagome yelled hopping quickly with determination towards her friend after jumping off Inuyasha, "Sango! What happened! Where's Miroku?"

She didn't answer, and Kagome's worry doubled. Her side was bleeding and her clothing was soaking up more and more blood.

"Inuyasha! We've got to stop the bleeding!" Kagome yelled franticly, "Hurry and get my first aid kit!"

Inuyasha didn't dare waste the valuable time Sango had and took off his fire-rat top and handed it to Kagome for her to stop Sango's bleeding, then took off as fast as he could, worried about the amount of blood Sango had already lost and the fact that Miroku wasn't with her.

_'This isn't good, but I can't worry about Miroku right now, Sango will die if Kagome can't help her,'_ Inuyasha told himself and once reaching the fire where Kirara had once been, grabbed all of Kagome's thing in one arm and ran on, figuring Kirara had smelt Sango's blood herself and went to check.

As he thought, Kirara was there when Inuyasha got back, and so was Kohaku and Shippo.

"Sister!" Kohaku yelled with tears in his eyes while Kagome worked on Sango's wound, looking like she was fighting back tears herself.

"Please Sango...you have to stay with us...we're not done yet, we still need you..." Kagome whispered so quietly that only Inuyasha could hear, "You and Miroku finally came to an agreement...you can't die on him."

Inuyasha watched Kaogme put bandages on the more steadily breathing Sango and he watched how gentle she was, how caring, and knew the slayer would be alright, because Kagome was there. She would make it all alright.

Kirara was sitting calmly in her kitten form next to Sango's head, just as confident in Kagome's ability as Inuyasha was himself.

"I think she'll be alright. It's ok Kohaku..." Kagome whispered to the shaking boy and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, where's Miroku?"

Looking around she felt worry rising again, "I don't know...Inuyasha, what do you think?"

He shrugged in answer, not knowing and not wanting to state the possibilities.

"We should take Sango back to camp so she can lay down and keep warm by the fire. She's lost a lot of blood," Kagome whispered quietly, busy in thought, "I'll ride on Kirara with Sango to make sure she's alright, but lets just walk. No running or flying."

_'I guess she's right, it's safer for Sango, but where in the hell is Miroku? I don't even smell him...'_ Inuyasha thought silently to himself as they returned to their little camp.

The unconcious slayer was laid on Kagome's sleeping bag to get rest, and Kohaku sat right next to her, wide eyed and scared without moving.

Shippo sat across from Kagome on the other side of the fire by Kirara, who was was laying right by her best friends head.

"Inuyasha...who do you think did this?" Kagome whispered as quietly as she could while leaning against the half-demon.

He knew who had done it. Inuyasha could smell the demon woman who had got away and another scent that was almost identical to hers.

"Those sister demons. I caught their scent around Sango," Inuyasha replied without looking at her, keeping himself focused on the red, orange and blue flames.

"What about Miroku?" Kagome questioned on just as quietly as before.

Inuyasha couldn't help but look at her. It wasn't a choice, it was a need he had, but when he gave into that need, he lost all concentration and his sences didn't seemed to be able to pick up anyone but her.

"Yeah, he had been there," Was Inuyasha's short reply.

"Do you think Hikari and Amaya did something to him? If he was with Sango when she got hurt, he would have never left her. I'm worried..."

Inuyasha agreed silently, forcing his eyes away from Kagome and telling her, "You worry too much."

Kagome pulled away and looked at him angrily, "Inuyasha, Miroku has disapeared! He's _gone_! You should be just as worried as I am!"

"Will you get off my case if we go looking for him? Sango can't go and the others will have to stay with her," Inuyasha snapped.

She reached for her bag and pulled out her first aid kit, "If Sango needs anything, you can use this. Hopefully we'll be back before sunrise."

_'I guess we're going...'_ Inuyasha thought dully, standing and waiting for her to climb on her back, _'Hopefuly they won't try to attack Sango again, I don't know if they can protect her by themselves.'_

"Let's go Inuyasha," Ordered Kagome in a voice that said she was upset with him.

What did she expect? She did enough worrying for the both of them, so he felt no reason to admit he was worried too and only make it worse.

The darkness didn't slow them down a whole lot, but Kagome got more worried as they went on.

"Inuyasha, have you caught his scent yet?" Kagome asked with a shiver that Inuyasha felt but remembered his fire-rat kimono was with Sango.

"You shouldn't be out you know. Your going to freeze."

Kagome stared at his hair that was blowing in her face and couldn't believe him, "Miroku being alright is a little more important than me being cold, Inuyasha. I'm not as weak as you think I am..."

Inuyasha got angry at that, not believing that she could think HE thought she was weak, when he didn't know anyone stronger, "Just because I worry about you doesn't mean I think you're weak!"

She paused without saying anything just to look at the side of his face. Kagome knew he worried about her, everyone knew that, but she had always thought that he thought she was defenceless.

"But when you don't have any strength left, I want you to be able to rely on me," Inuyasha continued in a murmer.

"Thank you..." She whispered in a low voice that Inuyasha wouldn't have heard had he been a human, and she smiled.

He glared over his shoulder, "Feh. Whatever."

_'There it is, there's Miroku's scent!'_ Inuyasha yelled to himself and sped up, following it.

Kagome knew but asked anyway, "Is it Miroku?"

"Yeah, its faint, but its definatly him."

_'Thank God he's alright...everyones alright,'_ Kagome thought with relief, _'But what's he doing so far away? Did the sisters just dump him off? What are they trying to pull...'_

"Inuyasha...could it be a trap?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't think so, I can't smell either of those women, or Akakios."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes tiredly, trying to ignore the throbbing of her ankle.

_'You can't be weak after that conversation...'_ Kagome told herself sternly, _'You can be hurt AFTER Miroku and Sango are safe, and only then.'_

What perfect timing she had to trip and fall. Inuyasha was right, she was a kluts and always had been. Always tripping and falling over herself.

"How much farther?" She questioned.

Inuyasha looked back at her, feeling that heat he felt when he did so, but answered her, "Not to far, five minutes maybe."

They finally reached the monk in a medium sized clearing. He was laying in the middle of it, face up with eyes closed, like he was simply sleeping peacfully.

Inuyasha stopped maybe a couple yards away from him and let Kagome down, but when she started to go toward Miroku, he grabbed her arm.

"What?" Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Somethings not right..."

There was a flash of light before the demon sister Amaya and Hikari apeared, laughing.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind himself roughly, ready to protect her at all costs, and yelled to the smug women, "So thats why I couldn't smell you. You put up a barrier. Now why the hell did you hurt Sango!"

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be so angry. We're just having a little fun. She's alright isn't she? Your priestess was able to heal her correct?"

"Shut up, that doesn't matter, you still tried to kill her!"

The taller one with short white hair called Amaya shrugged as she responded, "Not really, my sister was just enjoying going against our father. No harm done, right?"

_'Damn, Kagome was right...it was a trap...'_ Inuyasha growled at his own stupidity.

"Why did you want us to come here? What was the trap for?"Kagome questioned with and angry look while limping out from behind Inuyasha.

A gleam formed in Hikari's eyes. It was one that sent a chill down Kagome's spine, "You really are smart for a mere human...but, we plan to kill you, nice and gentle, just for your Inuyasha. You won't feel any pain, you'll just die."

"What the hell are you thinking! You'll have to get through me to get to her!" Inuyasha hollared overcome with rage as he drawed Tetsusaiga.

Amaya let out a ground shaking laugh that even haulted Inuyasha, "So, you'd rather her die a painful death, Inuyasha? Would you rather use torture the one creature on this earth that you completely trust? Would you like us to make her cry and scream in pain and make you watch?"

Hiding behind Inuyasha, Kagome strung her bow as quietly as possible, then leapt out from behind him and shot, the arrow grazing Amaya's left arm.

The angry look on the demon's face made Kagome sweat, but she didn't go back to hide behind Inuyasha. Instead, she strung her bow again.

"You little human...you injured me..." Disbelief was writen on Amaya's absolutly pale face as she held her hand out toward Kagome, whispering words that wern't understandable.

Around Kagome a red orb grew, three feet in diamiter and around six feet tall at the center.

"Kagome!" Yelled the frantic half-demon whose sword turned red as he tried to break the barrier, but he and the sword bounced off landing yards away.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled the just as frantic Kagome as she assulted the barrier with an arrow, which fell to to ground usless.

She felt the air around her growing hotter, the oxegen being consumed by her breathing and not being restored, "Inuyasha, I'll run out of oxygen!"

It was Hikari who laughed this time, looking at the helpless looking woman, "How does it feel Inuyasha? Why don't you watch her slowly run out of air and die...why don't you watch her loose her last ounces of life?"

"AH!" The bellow shot through the air. It full of rage and unhappiness and failure, "DIE!"

"I don't think so Inuyasha..."Hikari chuckled at his atempt, pointing her black staff at him the blob of material shooting out of it and crashing him into a nearby tree with a perfect view of Kagome who was now on her hands and knees breathing in heaving breaths.

Inuyasha struggled but couldn't get himself free.

"KAGOME!" He screamed as loud as he could, determined to have her hear him, to have the whole world hear his anger, "Kagome! You cannot die!"

_'Inuyasha...I can't...breathe...'_ Kagome cried to herself.

"Oh, foolish Inuyasha...but she is...you see why you should never give your heart to such a weak creature?" Amaya stepped up to Inuyasha and actualy slapped him, but his eyes never left her. They never left Kagome, his love, his life. She had showed how much she loved him, she had always stayed with him, and he had failed her.

"KAGOME! I LOVE YOU!"

It echoed through the trees. The simple words from the heart of a half-demon who was loosing the one thing he had ever had.

Kagome colapsed, her head barely lifted, and she stared him in the eyes as she smiled softly, happily, whispering with her dying breath, "I love you to..." then her head fell, resting motionlessly on the dirt.

"KAGOMMMMME!"

His roar fell on deaf ears, as she was gone. Inuyasha stopped fighting the restraints, he sagged against them, his eyes closed.

_'Kagome...'_

The demons yet again disapeared, and the restraints broke against his weight, then the barrier around Kagome disapeared and the smell of death assulted him. He knew it wasn't a trick...she was gone, and it was all his fault. He had failed her, and his heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest.

He went to her slowly, drawing her to him in the tightest embrace he had ever shared with her. He held the lifeless Kagome, who had given her life because of HIM. He held her...

And he cried...

-------------------------------------------------------

Uhhhhh...please, please don't kill me...this isn't the end of the story, I promise...or maybe I could make it be...lol, no, I wouldn't do that to my absolutly AMAZING reviewers!

Speaking of that, thank you to: **Chibi-inuyasha-shippo, dolfingirl101, Le'letha, Kikyo Hater, n00dle, and Hollabackgurl029!**

Well, you've come and read what you meant to and it would be much appriciated if you'd review. **I NEVER hate getting reviews, just please, don't be TOO mean...**

Signing out until next time...

-yasha0926


	11. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine, Inuyasha characters are not!**

Well, how is everyone? I hope everyones having a great day! I' glad you've made it this far, so please, read on to see what happens, and plus, **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **-smile-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

"Father, we did as you asked and killed the human. Inuyasha has never been more angry," Amaya said proudly, standing before him next to Hikari.

"Yes, but what else?" Akakios demanded. No one could keep anything from him.

Hikari suddenly looked a little nervous, "I injured the slayer father."

Akakios looked away from her and to Kikyo who he had summoned to him, "Kikyo...what a pleasant surprise. Come in and take a seat. I've come to the point where I need your assistence."

She glared at him but did as he said, "What is it, Akakios, I have the injured to take care of. Don't waste my time."

He chuckled, "Oh, Kikyo, I wouldn't do that. You're a big part of this."

Kikyo eyed him suspiciously, "And how is that?"

"You'll be responsible for spliting the remaining members of the group apart. Make them go seperate ways."

"Remaining members?" Kikyo questioned in genuine surprise.

Akakios gave her a smile, "My daughters succeeded in killing your reincarnation."

She looked at him in disbelief, "That was your first mistake, Akakios. If you killed her, Inuyasha will not stop until you are dead, and even if you didn't, he will still kill you for trying."

"We'll just let him try, now won't we...are you ready for your instructions?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Miroku opened his eyes and sat up, only to see something that greatly disturbed him. Inuyasha was crying over a limp Kagome who he clutched in his arms.

He had never seen something that got to him more, even seeing Sango being hurt as badly as she had been.

This, what he saw before him was not right. This was Inuyasha, the half-demon who showed rarely any emotion other than anger, and now he was sobbing into Kagome's hair.

What was worse than that was that it could only mean one thing, that Kagome was dead. Her skin was turned to a very very light blue, and her eyes were closed.

Miroku stepped closer, whispering, "Inuyasha, is she..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" His voice was so full of grief, of anguish, of misery, that Miroku stopped in his tracks. This wasn't the Inuyasha he knew, this one was detached.

Inuyasha looked unstable, and Miroku feared he would snap if he came any closer.

_'What has happened? Why is Kagome dead? Where are Sango and the others?'_ A constant flow of questions flooded his mind.

Kagome just couldn't be dead. She was what held them together. Would they fall apart? Would Inuyasha distance himself from the rest of them?

After a long while, there were no longer sounds coming from the half-demon and he barely moved as he said, "They'll all die! I'll kill every bastard that has ever hurt her!"

Miroku flinched at his tone, then watched Inuyasha stand with Kagome craddled in his arms, and start to walk into the trees.

Miroku followed after grabbing Kagome's bag, not to spy, but hoping he was returning to where they had made camp. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Shock had taken over and he felt as if he was in a terrible nightmare.

"Sango?" Miroku urged, wanting to get just a clue if she was alright.

Inuyasha didn't stop but responded with an empty voice, "Fine."

He felt hollow and weak...but, she was his only weakness, wasn't she? He couldn't understand any of it, he couldn't see the point, he couldn't see why it had to happen. How many times had he come so close to losing her? And now, he had, because of himself, because he couldn't protect her. He had never imagined it would hurt so much.

He finally told her he loved her, but it had been too late.

_'Kagome...I just...I...I can't be happy without you!'_

Because Inuyasha refused to run, they didn't reach the camp until after the sun had risen. Sango was sitting up, eating fish that Kirara must have gone out and caught.

"Inuyasha!" She cried and paying no attention to her injury, got her her feet, stumbling to where Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, "What happened? Why...how..."

The slayer looked taken aback, shaking her head disbelievingly, as tears came to her eyes.

Shippo ran over to see what was going on, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong with Kagome?"

The little fox-demon stopped talking, realitly sinking in, "Kagome!"

"She's not going to answer you."

Inuyasha's harshness made Shippo jump into Miroku's arms.

Sango sat, burrying her head in her hands as she sobbed silently in sorrow. Miroku in turn went to her and gave her what support he could.

"Who did it?" Kohaku asked, looking just as unhappy as Shippo, how was trying his hardest not to cry.

_'What are we going to do? I can't burry her...I just can't, there's got to be something we can do. There just has to be.'_

Inuyasha was going through all the possibilities in his head. He woul not just let this happen, there had to be some way to change what had happened.

Shippo dug through Kagome's bag looking for the tissues she kept in there, but instead of them, his little hands came around the wooden box holding the demon necklace.

"H-hey...what about this..."

Every pair of eyes wet to Shippo, and Miroku's eyes brightened, "Maybe...maybe it might..."

"Out with it monk!" Inuyasha growled, the faintest bit of hope touching his heart.

Miroku grabbed the box and thought back to what he had heard about it, "Inuyasha, this necklace might be able to bring her back...but I don't know..."

Inuyasha refused to speak and took the box quietly in one hand, careful not to drop the lifeless Kagome then turned around to walk back into the woods.

He had to be alone to do this. He couldn't let the others see anything he would do if it worked or didn't work. It had to be him and Kagome, no one else.

The things he might say, the weakness he might show needed to be private, and he knew his friends wouldn't dare follow.

Everything around Inuyasha seemed lifeless, the trees the plants, and even the grass under his feet.

_'My Kagome...I've been so stupid...for so long, I thought I loved Kikyo, but, I never felt like this about her. I never felt the things I do now with you when I looked at Kikyo. I was so blind and weak!'_

He remembered the time Kagome had caught him with Kikyo in Inuyasha's Forrest, and ran home crying, but she had come back, and even though she knew at the time he had chosen Kikyo, she had asked to stay with him. She had said the one thing her and Kikyo had in common were their desire to be with him, with Inuyasha.

In a patch of thick grass, Inuyasha sat with kagome still pulled tightly against him.

In his hands, Inuyasha held the most precious item he had ever had.

If it worked, he would take back calling it ugly, he would take back so many things, and he would ask Kagome to be his mate.

Inuyasha lifted her up and slowly drapped the necklace around her frighteningly pale neck. For only a second, it glowed a pure white, then went back to normal.

He waited and he prayed it would work, holding her as tight as he possibly could, _'Please, Kagome...please come back to me...'_

Without any warning, kagome took in a deep breath of air, gasping and clinging to Inuyasha, who called to her, "Kagome! Your alright! I'm here with you...I won't ever leave you...please don't ever leave me again..."

Kagome shrunk into him, drawing in his warmth, feeling so cold, but his body slowly and surely warmed her and she started to breath more slowly, _'But...I was dead...'_

Around her neck she felt the heaviness of stones and knew what had happened. She really had died, but Inuyasha had brought her back using the necklace...

He way he was looking at her made her blush. He was holding her tightly, but it didn't bother her, because he was making her warm again.

"Inuyasha...I was so afraid! I was so afraid you'd be alone! I love you Inuyasha, and I want to be with you!"

He was shocked by her out-burst, but it warmed his heart that had been colder in the last few hours than it had ever been., "Kagome...I'm so happy you're alive..."

He hugged her again, and was squeezed back, then they kissed, both of their scences being overwhelmed by eachother, and as they kissed, Inuyasha was glad he had made the decision to go by himself.

Kagome felt so comfortable in Inuyasha's lap, so safe, and was so glad she hadn't died. They had an journey to finish, and Kagome would finish it along side her friends.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered breathlessly in her ear, his voice sounding strained.

She snuggled against him as she lifted her chin so her eyes were on his, "What is it Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Something be wrong? No, Inuyasha didn't think anything could be more perfect, he just wasn't he could control himself if they kept kissing the way they were. It was hard enough what she looked at him innocently the way she was.

"Nothings wrong, not anymore. Kagome...will you stay here with me? I know you'd have to leave your family and friends in your time but...I just...you died Kagome, and I felt like I was dying too. I want..."

Inuyasha listened to himself talk, listened to himself try to explain, and let himself be open with Kagome, "...its hard to tell you this, because I'm not used to it, but I learned that I can't live without you...and..."

Kagome looked up at him, so far hiding her surprise that he was being so open. No doubt he'd turn grouchy again later, "Inuyasha, I-"

Inuyasha talked mentaly to himself, _'You swore you'd do it, you swore you'd ask her...'_

"Wait! I have to do this!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he brought her with him as he stood, making sure she was steady on her feet before turning away from her to hide his face, "Kagome, if you want to...would you...be my mate?"

Kagome was shocked to say the least, not believing he had really asked her without her pushing him. He turned to see that look and started walking away, saying, "Nevermind, just forget it, it was stupid."

Kagome walked after him on her own, her ankle having been healed also by the necklace, "Inuyasha, wait! Don't you want an answer?"

He paused, startled that for once, she was the one yelling after him.

A blush crept over Kagome's cheeks as she stared at Inuyasha, who she loved like no one else, and walked ahead of him to stand facing him, "Inuyasha, I've told you before that I can't live without you. It was always you that was holding back or following Kikyo. But that doesn't matter anymore, because I love you Inuyasha, and I want to stay with you forever."

_'Is she serious? Does she really want to be my mate?' _Inuyasha wondered astonished.

He crushed her against himself again and kissed her hard, happier than he had ever been in his whole life.

Pulling away to look at him, she smiled and rested her cheek against his shoulder. She knew she would have to say goodbye to Mama, Sota, and Gramps, but, this was where she belonged, right here in Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey, lets get back. The others will be glad you're alright," Inuyasha declared while helping her onto his back, although he wanted to keep her to himself for a little while longer. She needed to rest though, because they had to leave the next day. Inuyasha had a score to settle.

"Miroku and Sango are ok then?" Kagome questioned, also sad to be going back.

"Yeah their fine."

Kagome's heart was warm and happy, thrilled that Inuyasha really did love her, "Are we going to tell them about us?"

"After all of this is over, yes, but until then, we have to stay focused, or you'll get killed again and there will be nothing to bring you back."

Just thinking about the possibility made Inuyasha go cold.

_'I owe the runt,' _Inuyasha thought about Shippo, _'I don't think I would have thought of the necklace if it wasn't for him.'_

"What do you mean, 'stay focused'?"

"I mean no doing what we just did of course. I'm not loosing you again!" Inuyasha yelled as if she was out of her mind.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it," Kagome sighed, knowing he would regret it, and wasn't in the mood to argue with him for once.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha snapped.

Resting her head against his back as he ran, Kagome let out a sigh, "There's no need to get mad at ME. It was YOUR idea."

"Feh," Replied the now grouchy Inuyasha, "Whatever."

_'It doesn't matter. He's being that way to make up for whatever he said or did when I died. The rest of us will definatly get mad at him these next few days...'_ Kagome thought but smiled inwardly.

Yes, it would be hard for her to leave her family in her time, but now she could continue her life with Inuyasha, where she needed to be. She would never be happy without Inuyasha in her life, and knew that.

Finally, after so long, she knew he truely did love her.

Finally, he had admitted he wanted her to stay with him and be his mate.

Kagome felt tired and weak, but she was happy...

Inuyasha walked out of the trees with Kagome on his back. He had decided to walk once she had fallen to sleep, her expression soft and for once in a long while, peaceful.

All eyes came to Inuyasha, who wasn't smiling, and Miroku pulled Sango with him as he stepped back, taking that as a sign it hadn't worked and not so sure what Inuyasha might do.

"Inuyasha..." Sango stepped forward pleadingly as if begging him to tell her it was alright.

Softly and gently, Inuyasha brought Kagome around so she was craddled in his arms, then he told Sango, "She's asleep."

Everyone seemed to sigh at the same time, like they had finally been given breath.

"Do you know what that means, Inuyasha? Kagome now has a lifespan close to as long as yours. She can't live in her time anymore."

Inuyasha shrugged as he sat down with Kagome safely in his lap, "I know, we already talked about it...Sango, how are you?"

The demon exterminator looked surprised by his concern at first then smiled and said, "I've been better, Inuyasha, but thank you for asking."

Inuyasha was looking down at Kagome already, completely content to let her rest, but Shippo came walking over then reached out as if to touch Kagome, then Inuyasha growled, "You better not wake her up."

Shippo drew his hand back, not wanting to wake her up, although she seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and couldn't help but smile. Her friend was alive, and it looked like she had finally gotten the one thing, the one person she had always wanted.

_'We've all lived another day...'_ Sango thought to herself.

"Sango, you have today to rest then we're leaving tomorrow."

She nodded at Inuyasha in responce to his gruff comand, not holding it against him. She was sure he was still upset about Kagome having died, and why wouldn't he? He loved Kagome which even Miroku couldn't help but see.

Inuyasha glared at all of them, feeling their gazes on him. So what if he was holding Kagome? So what if he was staring at her?

_'Its not like its their business. Kagome's agreed to be my mate. That's all that matters,'_ Inuyasha said grudgingly to himself and resumed keeping watch over her sleeping form, _'I'll kill those demons for hurting you, Kagome...they won't ever hurt you again.'_

---------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think? Did you REALLY think I would kill her? Come on now, all that earlier fluff for nothing? I don't think so!

Not to mention, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Sad ending just depress me.

Thanks to **kip430, Hollabackgurl029, MoonKitii, HarukaKetchum, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, kate47, chibishippoinuysha, and dolfingirl101!**

I would really like reviews! **I only need 4 reviews before I update**, So please, take just a little of your time and tell me what you think of my fanfic! ...Please?


	12. Love Without Words

**Please read!**

You see, when I started this chapter, I thought it would turn out differently, but as I wrote, it went somewhere else, and that leaves me to bump the rating up a little. I hope everyone still likes it...if not, I can go back and redo the chapter! **I need to know if I should keep this chapter or rewrite it, so review and tell me! If you don't tell me, I don't know what to do! **I do hope its ok though. A lot of thought went into this one...

Secondly, I don't own Inuyasha! I just made up the plot!

Thanks to all of those who reviewed, because I'm to lazy at the moment to type all the names... I'll try to do that next chapter.

I actualy didn't reach 10 reviews for the last chapter, I got 9, so, I'm going to be nice and update anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

"Inuyasha, its starting to get dark and Kagome has been sleeping all day, you should wake her so she can eat..." Miroku pointed out at the looked the half-demon gave little Shippo when he look as though he was going to wake Kagome to offer her some fish.

"Feh, Fine, " Inuyasha snorted and shook Kagome gently awake, just to have her hold on tighter to his kimono without opening her eyes.

He gave the monk a look that said, 'You see' then unclenched her fist and whispered, "Kagome...hey, wake up, you have to eat."

"Hm..." She mumbld as she opened her tired eyes, and seeing all her friends staring at her, she blushed at being on Inuyasha's lap.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and jumped into her lap, which made Inuyasha scowl, because she was on HIS lap.

"Hi Shippo!" Kagome laughed and hugged him.

"We're glad you're alright, Kagome," Miroku told her sincerely with a smile.

Shippo bounced off, hearing Inuyasha's growling and held his fish out to Kagome, "Here, this is for you!"

Looking at the piece of food made Kagome feel sick and say, "Thats ok Shippo...no thanks."

"You don't have a choice, Kagome, you have to eat," Inuyasha ordered and took the fish from Shippo and handed it to her.

"Inuyasha's right Kagome, you should eat so you don't get weak," Sango agreed and Miroku nodded.

"Are you ok Sango?" Kagome asked, it suddenly dawning on her how injured the slayer had been, "Have you had your bandages changed yet?"

Sango grimiced, _'Changing bandages is worse than leaving the same one on, but Kagome's always gentle, so I might as well have them changed.'_

"No, we havn't changed it. She's said it hasn't been hurting," Miroku said to Kagome, then said more or less thinking outloud, "...but then again, it is Sango, and she doesn't always like us to know she's in pain."

Sango gave him a small smile, and turned to Kagome, "I suppose it hurts a little, but changing bandages is always painful."

"Maybe..." Kagome reasoned, then continued, "But its better than you getting an infection and dying."

Everyone agreed with that, and Inuyasha nearly shoved the fish on a stick in Kagome's mouth as he said, "You eat your food and then you can change Sango's bandages. She can last that long."

"Inuyasha! I am completely capable of feeding myself!" Kagome screached as she gulped down the chunk of fish, pulling her hand with the fish in it out of HIS hand.

"If everyone is alright, I think I'll go off and scout the next village..." Miroku said seriously as he stood and stretched.

"I'll go with you," Sango responded and started to stand, but Miroku's reply cut her short.

"Sango, you stay here. You're hurt and I refuse to let you endanger yourself more."

_'Now he sounds like Inuyasha...'_ Kagome smiled to herself.

"Whatever, just don't be gone too long. We're leaving tomorrow morning," Inuyasha warned, looking at Kagome with satisfication, who was eating her food with no more arguement.

The monk went off, and like they agreed, Kagome finished her fish then went to change Sango's bloody bandages.

"Lady Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Kohaku asked somewhat shyly, seeming to still be worried about her.

She smiled as she finished wrapping Sango's waist and responded, "I'm fine...actually, I feel better now than I did before I died."

Sango smiled, taking in once again that Kagome hadn't moved from Inuyasha's lap, then noticed a sly look come over Kagome's face.

"Hey Inuyasha...do you want to play a game?" Kagome questioned sweetly, which only managed to make the half-demon look nervous.

With a suspicious look, he asked slowly, "What kind of game?"

"Its called hide and seek...I'll go hide and you count to one-hundred and then you have to come find me...ok?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm not letting you go off alone."

Kagome gave him a smile, "Oh, come on Inuyasha! Please?"

A glare and he gave in, "Feh, whatever. Now what do I do again?"

An even bigger smile played on Kagome's lips as she explained again, "You have to close your eyes, then I go and hide while you count to one-hundred, then you have to come and find me."

"It doesn't sound like fun to me..." Inuyasha complained with a scowl.

Sango saw and altierier motive in her friends eyes, but poor Inuyasha didn't have a clue.

"Go on Inuyasha. Close your eyes. Sango, can you make sure he doesn't cheat?" Kagome turned to the slayer with an innocent look, and Sango had no doubt then that she was up to something.

Inuyasha looked peturbed, but still closed his eyes.

"Ok, now I'm going to hide. Count to ONE-HUNDRED!" Kagome yelled back to him as she ran into the tall trees, and as she went deeper, it got darker.

It took her nearly a minute to find a great hiding spot, and she sat on the far side of a gigantic tree which had its base surrounded by thick bushes. With her back against the tree, she waited, and she smiled, although she lost track of time, looking over her left shoulder for any signs of Inuyasha, audomaticly looking to the side she had come from.

It couldn't have been to long, but Kagome felt herself beginning to get nervous being alone in the darkness, and she causiously checked over her right shoulder, jumping nearly a foot in the air at seeing Inuyasha hunched over there, just staring at her, a confused look on his face.

"Whats the point of this game?" He asked, clearly not getting it, and after getting over her shock, she just had to giggle.

Of course it wouldn't make sence to him. She hadn't really gone that far from camp, and he had probably never lost her scent.

"Come sit by me..." Kagome whispered, and with a suspicious look like the one he had given her before they started their game, he complied, and she immediatly leaned against him, giving him a small kiss, one he didn't deny her, even though they had disscussed it earlier, "Inuyasha, can you tell me how this mating thing works? I've never been told about it."

"Until we actualy mate, no one else will consider us as mates. Thats the way it works with dog-demons. I've claimed you as my mate, but its not acually official," Inuyasha told her bluntly.

Kagome went as red as a tomato, "You mean...we have to...oh."

At first, Inuyasha was afraid she would change her mind, but she moved closer to him with a sigh, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey..." Inuyasha started, squinting down at her, "Why'd you want to do this anyway?"

He made out the signs of a smile on her face as she answered, "I just wanted to be alone with you for a little while, before we start traveling again and things get bad."

"I think things are already past bad, Kagome. Sango was hurt and you got KILLED," Exclaimed Inuyasha, but as Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears, he quieted down.

Kagome didn't know what she was feeling, and she was still thinking about 'mating' with Inuyasha, which brought a fresh blush to her face.

She was eighteen now, an adult, and she was capable of making her own decisions. She loved Inuyasha. She had known it forever, and how she sat with him now, feeling completely protected, was just a sign of that. No one else made her feel so safe.

She stretched up to kiss him, with softness and care to express without words what she wanted, then she stared into his glazed, golden eyes and she felt something inside of herself shift.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, mouth only inches from his as she spoke.

Inuyasha was trying with all his mind to control himself. He felt out of breath yet energized as he whispered back, "Yeah?"

He was the one that kissed her this time, just as softly, then they pulled apart again, staring at one another, both wanting to make sure the other was as willing as they were.

To Kagome, it was a funny thing. She had never felt this way before, or ever thought it possible she'd be sitting in the dark forest with Inuyasha.

She gave his ear another rub before thir lips met again. They showed their love for eachother without words.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's bare chest, and she smiled. His arm held her against him and he was sleeping soundly. She didn't regret her choice. She only loved Inuyasha more, something she hadn't thought possible.

Kagome didn't want to wake him, but Sango would be worried, after all they had been gone for quite a long time. She tried to slip out from under Inuyasha's arm so she could get dressed, but it only tightened around her waist, "Inuyasha...you have to let me go..."

His eyes opened slightly, looking over her face, and he reluctantly released her from his grasp.

Gathering her clothes and putting them on, Kagome looked back at the sleepy eyed dog-demon and gave him a warm smile, "Inuyasha, we have to be going back now, before they come looking for US."

That seemed to get him moving, getting done dressing at the same time she did.

"I like that game..." Inuyasha admitted to Kagome as they walked back to where they were camped in almost total darkness, "That Hide and Seek, or whatever you called it. We should play it more often."

Kagome was happy Inuyasha couldn't see her blush profusly at his comment, but ignored it to inquire, "So we're mates now?"

She couldn't see it in the darkness but he smiled as he told her, "We're mates."

Kagome couldn't help but pick on him just a little bit, "Is that your idea of staying focused?"

Inuyasha gave her an unseen glare. How was he supposed to know that would happen? When he was with her, he never knew what would come up next, what he would say or do. He fully blamed her...well, almost fully...

He just prayed to the Gods that the others wouldn't notice. Most of all the perverted monk who would never let him forget it.

They broke the trees, and came to sit by the warm fire, Sango just barely lifting her eyes to look at them, and she didn't ask any questions.

"Is that monk still not back?" Inuyasha asked, putting on his grouchy mask again, making Kagome sigh.

"No, he's not. I'm getting worried to be honest. Could we go looking for him, Inuyasha?" Sango replied.

"Your hurt..."

Sango cut Inuyasha off, "I don't care. I want to make sure Miroku is alright."

A slight breeze blew and Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent that belonged to the woman he never thought he'd see again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and he felt no need to go run after Kikyo, but Miroku's scent was mixed with hers and he was completely confused.

"Fine, lets go after him, BEFORE he gets himself into too much trouble," Growled Inuyasha before turning to Kagome and asking softly, "Are you coming Kagome?"

"Of course..." Was her answer as she helped Sango onto his back, her walking beside the both of them.

Inuyasha gave a nod, then ordered, "Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, all of you stay here and guard the camp. We'll be back soon WITH the monk."

Inuyasha followed Miroku's scent, but as he followed his, Kikyo's too got stronger, and he couldn't understand it.

"Inuyasha, whats bothering you?" Kagome asked at the look she saw on his face.

"I smell Kikyo...she's with Miroku..."

Kagome didn't believe her ears and said, "What?"

Inuyasha gave her an impatient look, "I said Kikyo's with Miroku. Their scents are mixed. I don't understand why they'd be talking, unless Kikyo's in trouble."

Kagome looked at his face for a flicker of anger at the thought, but there was none.

"Kagome, get on..." The half demon demanded as he stopped, shifting Sango so both women would be comfortable, "We can move faster when I'm running."

Inuyasha began to run as soon as Kagome was settled, but denial was in his mind. Had Kagome really agreed to mate with him, or had he just been dreaming?

It was nice having her body so close to him, and he told himself, _'It wasn't a dream you idiot...exspecialy from the look Shippo gave you...he had to of smelled you on her.'_

"We're really close..." Inuyasha told the women, then came to an ubrupt stop at the next clearing, nearly throwing Sango and Kagome off.

"Geez, go gentle, Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched as she clung to him, but everything was fogotten as she looked ahead.

There was Miroku and Kikyo, standing, staring eachother in the eyes, Kikyo smiling just faintly, and then, the two kissed.

Inuyasha's body went furiously tense, and both Kagome and Sango stepped down off of him.

Kagome blushed at the sight, but inside, she was furious with Miroku, _'How could he do that to Sango? That lecher! And with Kikyo too! Even MIROKU wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that!'_

Sango didn't even look angry, just terribly upset.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled with a suddenly frightening glare, and the monk flinched as if he had just woke up.

"You!" Inuyasha yelled, and started to walk toward him, the look on his face saying he planned to kill him once he got there.

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

Kagome didn't feel right. It didn't make any sence. This was KIKYO they were talking about, and she had never even kissed Inuyasha like that, or at least from what she had seen...

The emotionless face of Kikyo looked the three of them over, stopping longest at Kagome with almost a surprised look before simply walking away.

Miroku was shaking his head as if he was trying to get something out of his ear.

"I'm gonna kill him...I'm gonna rip him limb from limb, all while he's alive..." Inuyasha growled, making moves toward the monk again, but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Stop it Inuyasha...look at him...he hasn't even realized we're here yet...he's not himself..." Kagome whispered, moving to hold Sango back too.

Realizing Inuyasha wasn't pulling against her anymore, she let him go and he said, "Your right...that smell...Its Akakios...he had him under mind control, but he tried to hide his aura from us. That bastard...I'll rip his throat out...Why can't he just come out and fight us instead of playing these stupid games?"

Kagome's face scrunched up as she stated her theory that was playing out in her mind as she said it, "I think Akakios is worried we're too strong as a group, so he tried to split us up. He thought I was dead, so maybe he decided it would be easier to turn the rest of you against eachother."

"I think Kagome's right..." Sango whispered, still looking gravely upset, "If she hadn't been here Inuyasha, with your quick temper, you would have already killed him, and I probably would have helped. We wouldn't have noticed Miroku wasn't acting like himself."

Inuyasha scowled at the slayer and said, "I DO NOT have a quick temper."

"What was that about you tearing Miroku limb from limb while he was still alive?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow and Inuyasha's scowl only deepened.

"Oh, you guys! Why is Inuyasha going to inflict me with bodily harm?"

The slayer sent him a glare, "Because your a lecher."

Kagome whispered in Sango's ear quietly, "Sango, he wasn't doing it of his free will."

A sigh and Sango walked up to Miroku, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No...why?"

Two seconds later, there was a loud slap and a red mark on the side of the monks face, and Sango declared, "There, now you are."

Miroku twitched on the ground, "What...was that for!"

Inuyasha was smiling, seeming to be happy with what the monk got, and Kagome simply shook her head.

"That was to make me feel better!" Sango yelled back as she walked into the darkness of the woods, heading back to camp.

-------------------------------------

There it is...so, **now is the time to review and tell me if I should keep this chapter like it is! I hope you liked it!**

**Also, this time I'm serious. 10 reviews or no update.**

**--Update-- Ok! I only need 2 reviews! You do want me to update again before school starts and I can't update anymore, right?**

-yasha0926


	13. Life

Here is yet another chapter...this ones got a lot of fluff and humor in it, and I hope everyone likes it!

-glares- Yet again, I couldn't get 10 reviews, and yet again, I've caved...gosh I'm terrible...-makes sad face-

Ok, last update, I was being really lazy because I was depressed that I couldn't get 10 reviews, but, now I need to thank all of my reviewers!

**Hollabackgurl1029, Violet Poter, Fanficluv7Inu, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, dolfingirl101, MoonKitii, Kip430, Sarah, Jaime, Serenity XPriestess, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, and ashley!**

I also want to give a special thanks to my two good friends,** Sarah and Andrea**, for always supporting me and everything I write, not just my Inuyasha things. It means a lot, and thanks to everyone else you has supported my story by reviewing. To those who read and DON't review,** shame on you. **

Please, read on!

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

"I don't understand why Kikyo was there...why would she kiss Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while they sat back at the campfire after explaining what had happened to Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara.

"She wasn't under mind control. She was completely aware of what was going on," Sango put in, Inuyasha looking like he was in some kind of denial.

"She wouldn't help Akakios would she..." Kagome whispered, thinking seriously, and getting more and more worried as she did, "I mean...there's no other possibility...she would NEVER kiss Miroku unless she was doing it to HELP Akakios and his daughters..."

Miroku stayed quiet, wisely decided his opinion on the matter wouldn't mean a thing at the moment. Sango was still fairly unhappy with him, and Inuyasha was maybe more so.

He hadn't meant to kiss the woman Inuyasha loved. He had actually fought against kissing a woman for once, something he had never done, but that didn't matter to them. Kagome gave him simpathetic looks every once in a while when he was quite obviously ignored.

Miroku also noticed how Shippo kept sending confused looks at Kagome and Inuyasha, but still paying attention to the conversation.

"Kikyo always said she wanted Inuyasha to die with her right?" The little fox demon put in, and it didn't even make Inuyasha furious, "Maybe she still blames Inuyasha for her dying, so she agreed to help that evil demon. Maybe she's mad that Inuyasha and Kagome mated."

It was all said so innocently, completely normal to little Shippo, who didn't quite understand that that was something you didn't say outloud.

The circle of friends went quiet, dazed by this new information. Kagome was absolutly red, and Inuyasha was giving Shippo a deadly look.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as her throat allowed her.

He just looked confused, not understanding what he had done.

"How do you know, Shippo?" Sango asked softly.

He bounced up and down, "When they came back from playing their game, Inuyasha's scent was all over Kagome...Kagome? Are you gonna have babies for me to play with!"

His little voice was so excited, but poor Kagome was horror stricken.

_'Kids...I never thought I'd have kids...but...maybe...' _Inuyasha hadn't even thought about that possibility, and didn't want to until they had destroyed Akakios and his daughters and not to mention Naraku.

The perverted monk was staring at him, and he knew that once they were alone, the women off at a hotspring, he would ask to hear every detail.

Inuyasha groaned. He didn't at all regret what he and Kagome had gone. It actually had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him, but this torture of everyone butting in was annoying.

"So, you chose Kagome as your mate, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned politly, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, whats the big deal anyway? So what, its our business."

The smile Sango gave him said she was proud of him, and he didn't know why, "I think its great. You two have loved eachother so long, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever admit how you felt about eachother."

Meanwhile, Kagome's blush was lessening, happy with Sango's reaction. What had she been thinking? They were her friends. They wouldn't turn their backs on them for being together.

She smiled and thought of how lucky she was to have such great friends.

"Sango, could I speak to you briefly?" Miroku asked, looking mostly serious, but maybe a tad bit perverted.

The slayer looked like she was going to decline, but Miroku carefully pulled her to her feet and walk away with her at his side.

"I don't trust him with my sister," Kohaku said shortly.

He was growing more and more talkative.

"I don't blame you there, kid," Inuyasha fumed, obviously still unhappy about everyone finding out due to a certain fox-demon, "Hey Shippo, come here for a second."

Shippo gave him a suspicious look from across the fire.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned with a dark look his way.

"But that little runt just blurted out to everyone-"

"Its better than keeping it a secret isn't it? Now everyone knows, and its not like it was a BAD thing," The look she gave him dared him to say differently, and he cowered.

"I KNOW it wasn't a bad thing, but YOU'RE not the one thats going to get questioned by Miroku!"

Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara were watching the two and Kagome sighed.

"You should sleep Kagome, we're leaving early tomorrow morning," Inuyasha informed her.

She leaned against him, her head against his shoulder, and after a brief moment of surprise, Inuyasha looked down at her, then at the others that were across from the fire.

_'Should I do it?' _He asked himself, _'They'll question and nag me about it but...'_

In the end, he decided to wrap his arm around Kagome's shoulders, despite the odd looks he was given at showing even that much affection.

Kagome moved closer to him, so her side was against his, and his arm wrapped tighter around her, more protectivly, and Kagome smiled.

_'My Inuyasha...'_ She murmured to herself as she nuzzled her face against his chest, and slowly, the tension she felt in his body slipped away, and she closed her eyes, after their earlier mating, her exhaustion finaly catching up to her.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes opened slowly to find she was still against Inuyasha, even though the sun was already up signaling early morning.

It would be a beautiful day. The sun was bright, and there were only a few puffy clouds in the sky, every once in a while providing shade, and there was also a slight breeze.

Miroku and Sango had evidently come back during the night, and Sango was in a simalur possition with Miroku as Kagome and Inuyasha were themselves.

She looked up at Inuyasha's face to see him looking back at her.

"Inuyasha..." She started sleepily, "I thought..." her own yawn interupted her, "...we were leaving early..."

The truth was that he hadn't wanted to wake her, because he loved watching her sleep so peacefully, but he wouldn't tell her that, "I decided you humans needed more rest after the last few days. When the others wake up, we're leaving."

Kagome gave a nod, thinking back to when Shippo had innocently blurted that Kagome and Inuyasha where now mates. Shippo had asked her if they would have babies, and for some reason, she had never thought about that.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked as he secretly smelled her soft hair.

"Babies..." Kagome replied absentmindedly, then blushed when she realized what she had said, and at the knowing look on her half-demons face.

With an odd look at her, Inuyasha questioned, "Babies?"

"Yes...about what Shippo said...about OUR babies."

Inuyasha showed one of those oh so rare smiles, and his lips brushed her forhead, "Our babies, huh?"

She nodded innocently, her stomack doing flips at his touch.

"When this is over, and there's no longer so much danger for a pup, we'll talk about it, ok?" Inuyasha whispered, trying not to wake the others.

Kagome smiled and nodded, somewhat scared at the prospect of having her own child, but it still seemed wonderful. She would have Inuyasha's baby, and they would raise it together.

It amazed her that she could feel so happy even with the things that had recently happened.

What about Kikyo? Was she really helping Akakios? It made Kagome wonder. Did Inuyasha think she was?

"Inuyasha...what about Kikyo?" Kagome questioned and he looked like she had slapped him.

"I thought I already showed you that you're the one I love. What else do I have to do?"

"That's not what I meant!" Kagome responded, voice low and hurt, "I meant, do you think she's helping Akakios?"

Inuyasha nodded, "She could be. I don't know what she's capable of doing anymore. She's no longer the woman I knew fifty years ago."

_'So you've finally figured THAT out...'_ Kagome said somewhat grudingly to herself.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on Miroku. He didn't kiss her freely, and you know that. I know you'll always have that place in your heart for her but-"

Inuyasha kissed her, haulting her speach, and also her heart, and then he looked down into her eyes as he pulled away, "No Kagome...there's only that place for you now."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in awe, surprised.

"Ok, shut up now and get some more sleep. I don't want to to be asking for a break every hour," The dog-demon told the priestess gruffly, covering for what he had just said, but not taking his arm from around her.

"Alright," Kagome agreed and once more closed her eyes, no worries with her mate there beside her.

--------------------------------------------

As soon as everyone was awake, they ate, filling themselves so they were healthy for their upcoming battle.

Naraku was close, Inuyasha could smell him, and he could also smell Akakios, but his scent was fainter.

_'We have to kill him this time...Naraku has ruined our lifes for long enough. We have to kill him, and Akakios so all of us can move on and think of other things besides when we'll be attacked next,'_ Inuyasha thought deeply, looking at Kagome over his shoulder as he jumped through the air beside Kirara who was carrying the others.

Inuyasha had gotten his fire-rat kimono back and washed the blood off it.

Sango was in front of Miroku on Kirara, eyes closed in sleep. She was still weakened from her wound, but doing alright.

Kagome was wide awake, looking around at the blurred objects as they went by, dreaming of a nice hotspring to bathe in and wash her hair.

"Hey Miroku?" Shippo started in a low whisper, "Did you and Sango make up?"

The nervious sweatdrop slid down the monks cheek at the question, and he tried to pretend he didn't hear.

The little fox-demon wasn't hindered, "Because I think I smell you on Sango. Inuyasha is a half-demon so it was easy for me to smell him on Kagome, but your smells really faint."

Miroku still tried hard to ignore him, but yet again, Shippo didn't give up, "It was weird though that I could smell him on her THAT easily...I wonder why...so, are you and Sango mates now too?"

The monk started to bounce his leg, the same nervious habit Inuyasha normally had, but he was trying to go with Sango's wishes and not say anything.

"No, we're not mates..." Miroku said slowly, knowing that Shippo would think they HADN'T done anything, but it wasn't a lie, they weren't mates because they were both human, and they weren't married either.

"Oh...okay," That easily, Shippo was satisfied, and turned back to face the direction they were moving.

It started to get dark, and they were still moving, Kagome getting tired even though Inuyasha was the one carrying her.

"Inuyasha, when are we going to make camp?" She whispered in his ear.

Looking at the others on Kirara, who were all sleeping but Miroku, Inuyasha sighed, "We just have a little farther for today. I'd say we're nearly a day and a half from Naraku."

"Do you think there's a hot-spring nearby that I can wash in? I think Sango would like that too."

"Yeah," He replied, and wondered if for once, he could go with her without getting sat.

"Good," Kagome chirped happily. She was tired, but restless too. She hadn't walked on her own since she had broke camp.

"Kirara! Follow me, we're making camp!" Inuyasha hollared, bounding into a new patch of trees for a short distance, then stopping at a small area where there were no trees.

Everyone woke, and they got things set up. Inuyasha went for food, and when he came back, they all ate, then Kagome and Sango went to the hotsprings, leaving the males at the fire, which didn't make either of them that happy.

Shippo also wasn't allowed to go, due to the fact that the women wanted to be alone to talk.

"Kagome, are you happy with your choice?" Sango asked, staring at the waters surface.

She gave the slayer a confused look, then realized what she meant and blushed, "Yes...I am. Why?"

"Kagome, you're my best friend, so I think its only fair to tell you that Miroku and I did the same thing you and Inuyasha did..."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You did?"

"I...He...We didn't mean to, we just got carried away, but I don't know if I'm ready for a family again. I lost my whole family to demons and I-"

"Hey, wait a sec. Sango, you still have Kohaku. I know it was hard for you to lose your family...but Miroku loves you, and we all know he's a lecher, but I know he'll provide for you and love you like you deserve. I don't think he'll be such a lecher anymore, now that he knows you love him too."

Sango smiled softly and nodded, "I don't know what I'm thinking anymore, Kagome. Who would have thought I would have fallen in love with a man like him?"

It was Kagome's turn to smile, "I fell in love with a half-demon, Sango, one that tried to kill me the first time I met him. I hadn't even known demons existed until I fell through the well, but look at me now. No one could make me happier than him."

"It really is funny how things work out, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

_'I can feel we're close to our last battle...what is all of us don't make it out alive? We always had before in one way or another, but what if its different this time?'_ Kagome worried in her head then looked at the slayer.

"I'm worried that we'll have to fight both Akakios, Amaya, Hikari, and Naraku all at the same time. We're strong, but how can we take on all of them?"

She shrugged and smiled, "We'll figure that out when we get there, just like we always do. We'll find a way, Kagome, just like we always have."

Both having been reasured of their fears, they climbed out quietly, taking the half-demon and monk by surprise at their quickness, and they had no time to flee from their hiding spots in the bushes.

Kagome and Sango scowled, knowing the two had overheard the better part of their conversation, and with a look of fear, Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at Miroku accusingly.

At the same time, Sango hit the monk with her Hiraikotsu and Kagome said calmly, "Sit."

"Its not like I havn't already seen you naked!" Inuyasha yelled at his mate, who blushed for what seemed like the one-hundreth time in the last twenty-four hours.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled in embarassment, louder this time.

"You..." He moaned, yet again finding himself in a hole.

"We were talking, and you two have no right to be eavesdropping!" Sango yelled, "When will you ever learn!"

The women stormed off, back to the fire, and both injured males looked at eachother, Miroku being the one to say, "That certainly didn't feel like love to me..."

"Their both vicious, coldhearted women..."

--------------------------------------------------

"What!" Akakios yelled venemously.

"You heard me, Akakios. She is not dead. You underestimate her power," Kikyo warned him, then added as she turned away from him, "She would be even more powerful than me with proper training, but she would have to give up her her friends in order to recieve that training, something she would never do."

"I don't care about that troublesome wench. I want Inuyasha dead," Akakios hissed with a heated glare at his daughters who stood at the far wall.

"We will deal with this ourselves now. I want all of them dead. Amaya, Hikari, come with me. We will fight them, and have this over with."

"Have you heard of the half-demon named, Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

The powerful demon turned to face the undead priestess, unable ignore the smugness in her voice, "No. Why?"

"He too wishes for Inuyasha's death. He is the one Inuyasha and his friends are after. If you wish to have your revenge, you must kill Naraku before he kills Inuyasha."

"He is just another filthy half-breed, nothing more. Should he interfer, I will kill him," He gave one small glance at Kikyo before yelling at his daughters, "Come, we will go now."

"Akakios..." Kikyo said loudly to get his attention once more.

"I am getting tired of you, Kikyo. What more could you possible have to say?"

She smiled weakly, a smile that held malice, "Inuyasha and that 'wench' as you called her, have mated. I doubt they are aware she IS with child. I could just barely sense it, which means she has no idea. Its too early for her and Inuyasha to know."

"And how do YOU know this?" Akakios questioned.

Another cold smile and she replied, "I have no life in me, and that allows me to see more clearly life in the making. Its a cruel trick. Fate is cruel. And I want Inuyasha gone from this world."

"You've been more useful than I had thought you would be, priestess. I'll be sure to make that knowledge useful."

--------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...I think there's going to be some trouble coming...

Well, what did you think? The action should be coming up in the next few chapters, and I'm sad to say that this story might be coming to an end soon!

**-VERY IMPORTANT- **I'm still feeling VERY bitter about not being able to get 10 reviews, and so, I havn't even started writing the next chapter, and I won't until I get TEN reviews. Thats not only because I am grouchy, but because school has started and it IS a lot harder being a Junior in highschool. My earlybird is already taking its toll, and I'm not sleeping a whole lot.

**And so, for the time being, this story is on break. I'm VERY sorry to those who review! You all are wonderful, and I couldn't ask for better, but I will be back, just after I get my reviews. Sorry again.**

-yasha0926


	14. Right Here Beside You

**Hello again. Its been a long time. I've never taken this long before. I didn't really realize how much time school was going to take out of my life.**

But, its here now. I hope you like it. There's nothing really important in this chap, its just got some fluff and setting things up for the end of the story.

**Because I'm feel extremely sick right now, I'm just going to thank my reviewers as a whole, until next chapter when I'll thank individualy. Sorry for this also.**

And sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I don't feel like correcting it. I hope there aren't too many. If there are big ones, please tell me so I can try to fix them.

**So, please, read on...**

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

Kagome shivered as they sat around the fire, no words spoken due to the earlier feud, and Kagome wouldn't tell Inuyasha she was cold, being she was still angry with him.

Inuyasha saw she was cold without her saying it though, and even though he was still mad at her for sitting him, she was his mate, and it was his responsability to take care of her, so without a sound, he took of his fire-rat kimono and drapped it over her shoulders.

She looked back at him in surprise, eye's meeting his, and she sighed, realizing it really was a stupid arguement. She gave him a soft look, which more or less asked if she could cuddle against him.

His gaze also softened, looking at her. She held such control over him, which was evident as she moved next to him, pressing her side along his and resting her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, then asked quietly, "Are you really that afraid of what will happen?"

Kagome closed her eyes, "I...I'm afraid I'll loose you Inuyasha. I'm not strong enough to handle that...I just can't. I love you too much..."

The half-demon turned his gaze on her and thought back to her dying. He hadn't been strong enough either, and before he knew it, his mouth began moving and he opened up to her, "When you died...I lost control."

Kagome looked up at him and saw the sad look in his eyes.

"I felt like I was dying...without you, everything was so wrong, and I didn't want to live."

Inuyasha felt like a fool as he spoke, listening to his own words, but he couldn't keep himself from continuing. Tears were in Kagome's eye's and he immediatly wondered what he had done, cursing himself for causing them.

Her arms went suddenly around Inuyasha, squeezing his waist tightly, as she cried softly into his kimono, "I understand...Inuyasha. So many times I've seen you almost die, or turn into a demon, and I thought I was going to lose you. All the times you went to Kikyo, I tried to leave, I wanted to leave, but I couldn't, because I couldn't live without you. I still can't...but now we have to fight Naraku AND Akakios. What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to protect you," Inuyasha said shortly, testily, as if the question was stupid, "Go to sleep. I can't let you sleep all morning."

Kagome sighed against him and nodded, understand he was not willing to talk anymore. She didn't want to push her luck. She had already gotten more than she thought she would.

He had actualy told her what he had felt when she died.

-----------------------------------------

Rin rode on Ah-Un, Lord Sesshomaru's two headed dragon, Jaken trailing behind his Lord without speaking.

The little girl on the other hand was curious to where they were traveling and asked sweetly, "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

"Do not worry about it Rin," The emotionless Sesshomaru replied, and Jaken 'hmft' at her.

Rin frowned, but said no more.

Sesshomaru was curious himself, wondering why Akakios and his daughters and taken off so quickly, following Inuyasha and company.

Inuyasha was heading towards Naraku, and getting close. Sesshomaru's little brother would get himself killed taking on to such powerful enemies at once and wondered what he was thinking.

Inuyasha was putting his friends in danger.

"Rin, you will stay here with Jaken. You can go no further."

"But Mylord-" The little imp began but was cut off by the lord of the western lands.

"Jaken, you will stay here with Rin and keep her out of trouble."

-----------------------------------------

"Miroku, don't even think about it..." Sango warned, seeing his hand moving dangerously close to her butt.

Kagome smiled. They had spent another day traveling and they were all exhausted. Kagome cooked the food to keep her mind off her worries.

Inuyasha had been distant all day, barely saying three words to her.

"Inuyasha, why so quiet?" Sango asked him and he grunted.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chin as she stared at her mates back, wondering herself why he was giving her a cold shoulder.

When they prepared to lay down to sleep, Inuyasha had gone to a nearby tree and jumped into it without saying anything, so Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and with hurt in her voice, said in a whisper, "Goodnight, Inuyasha..."

She fell to sleep, unaware Inuyasha was watching her and had heard her.

He hadn't intended to make her upset, _'I'm sorry Kagome...but we're too close to Naraku now, and Akakios is following us. I have to keep closer watch. I refuse to lose you again.'_

Hours passed, and nothing eventful happened, other than Kagome's fitful sleeping.

"Inuyasha."

The half-demon looked down to see Miroku standing there, when he should have been asleep like the others.

"What?"

"I insist you apologize to Kagome. She has tossed and turned all night, incase you havn't noticed, and not only is she not getting sleep that way, but I'm not either," The monk said sternly.

Inuyasha knew, and it had also been bothering him. He'd catch Kagome with her eyes open, starring blankly at the fire and at times, him also.

At the moment, she was asleep, but in another five or so minutes, she would wake up. That had been her pattern thus far.

Miroku sent him a displeased look, "You can easily smell if something is coming. Rest with Kagome so she can sleep."

"Feh, what do you know? Go sleep and let me worry about Kagome."

Inuyasha glared at the lecherous monk as he went back to his spot, and he waited for him to fall to sleep.

The second he had, Inuyasha quietly jumped from the tree, landing beside Kagome, whose eyes fluttered open as she murmered softly, "Inuyasha?"

Sleeping bag and all, Inuyasha picked her up, holding her tightly against himself, then returned to the tree, sitting with his back against the trunk of it and Kagome between his legs, her back against his chest.

She didn't protest in the least, instead, she snuggled in closer to him, closing her eyes with a little smile on her lips. She felt protected again, and warm, and happy Inuyasha hadn't been mad at her after all.

"I love you Inuyasha..." She whispered.

--------------------------------------------

"Kagura, where are Inuyasha and his companions?" Naraku asked his servant.

Kagura responded crossly, "Their on their way. They should be here by tomorrow night."

"Very good. Kikyo!" Naraku continued from where he sat on his blue mat.

Kikyo entered the room without hesitation, not keeping from Naraku a destaining look, "Naraku, must you repeatedly call me? I find your voice rather dull."

His eyes flashed, but he kept his anger in check, "Inuyasha will be here this next night. Are you prepared to do what you must?"

She smiled, _'As if I wouldn't want to end Inuyasha's life. Naraku, your death is coming too, and I will be free to live in peace then.'_

"Don't worry about me, worry about Inuyasha, he's your enemy," Kikyo told Naraku in a steady voice, wishing she could kill him where he stood.

No, she had to let her plan unfold, which it was doing. Soon, she would have what she wanted...Inuyasha and Naraku's deaths.

-------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!"

The half-demon jumped awake, along with the priestess leaning againt him. He was immediatly ready to defend her, but looked down and found it was only Shippo, and he threatened, "Whatcha do that for runt! You'll pay for that!"

He made the movement to jump down and go after him, but Kagome grabbed his sleeve and said sleepily, "Inuyasha, just leave him alone..."

Sango walked over, standing nearly under the branch they were sitting on and said, "Its late morning Inuyasha. Do you plan on resting today for us all to regain as much strength as possible before our battle?"

"No, we can't," Inuyasha declared and jumped down with Kagome in his arms then put her down softly, "Akakios and his daughters are following us. We have to keep moving."

"This isn't good Inuyasha," Miroku voiced.

"Do you think I don't know that! What do you want me to do!"

Kagome looked at his troubled face and rolled up her sleeping-bag. So much of this was on his shoulders. He was the strongest of them, and he was the one who would fight Naraku. He was the one who would have to worry about Akakios, Hikari, and Amaya also.

It was so much for him to have to handle, and Kagome understood, going to him and taking one of his hands in hers, "Inuyasha...We'll be there with you, and we'll help you however much we can...we might not be as strong as you are, but we will try our best."

"Kagome is right, Inuyasha," Sango whispered, "We'll be right there beside you. Your not fighting this world youself anymore."

Inuyasha looked into each of their eyes, even Kohaku's, and saw how much they believed in him, "Well, what are we waiting here for? Lets go kill Naraku."

---------------------------------------

There you go... Ok, this is getting SO close to being done...it was a lot easier writing it during the summer though. Still, I'm sorry for this taking me so long.

This chapter had quite a bit of fluff. I wasn't exactly impressed with it, but oh well, I wasn't able to focus on it vompletely anyway.

**I would like 10 reviews again please, before I update. **

Signing out,

yasha0926


	15. You know, she's right

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**This is definatly my shortest chapter, but I wanted to get an update, so, here you go...**

---------------------------------------

Chapter 15

"Damnit, where did Sango and Miroku go off to?" Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome smiled softly, "They wanted to be alone with eachther for a little while. Miroku had to talk to her, so I told them to go. Sango didn't want to leave me because you were gone, but I talked her into going."

"You did what?"

Kagome's smile turned to a glare, "Don't yell at me. Sango and Miroku deserve as much time together as we do. For years we've been chasing after Naraku, and he's always escaped from us. He's so powerful, and now there's Akakios and his daughters. Their afraid too Inuyasha, and they want to spend time together in case we don't make it."

"Hey, don't you talk like that! We're going to win just like we always do!"

Kagome's soft smile returned. "We always do pull it off, don't we?"

"Feh."

Kagome reached up and rubbed her half-demons ears and his head bent down to her. She giggled and leaned against him. "What would I do without you?"

"You would have died a long time ago." Inuyasha said bluntly and waited for Kagome to sit him, but it never came.

Kagome sqeezed his waist, "You're right. I've lost track of how many times you've saved me."

"You can't forget, you've saved me, too." Inyasha whispered, "All those times I started to transform into a demon. You didn't run from me like everyone else. You stopped me and brought me back."

"We've come such along way, havn't we," Kagome asked with a sigh.

Inuyasha simply nodded then sniffed the air, "What's HE doing here?"

"He? Who?" Asked the confused Kagome. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru..."

"Really?"

Sesshomaru came from the trees. "Little brother, you have gotten yourself into a fine mess."

Inuyasha stood and so did Kagome, then Kohaku stirred from his sleep and asked, "Where is Rin?"

"Rin is somewhere safe, just like your mate should be, Inuyasha."

"Shut up! I'll keep Kagome plenty safe!"

The emotionless Sesshomaru continued in a detatched voice, "I thought you would have learned from the first time. Mating with a mortal. You, Priestess, have dishonored yourself by being with a half-demon."

"I love Inuyasha! There is nothing wrong with that! I wouldn't change my mind in a million years! He is perfect for me," Kagome yelled and grasped Inuyasha's hand.

The half-demon placed his hand on Tetsusaiga. "Are you looking for a fight, Sesshomaru?"

"Brother, you have bigger problems than me at the moment. Your pregnant mate should be your first concern."

"What?" Kagome screeched and her hand tightened on Inuyasha's.

Her mate sighed, "He's not lying, Kagome."

"How do you know? Its only been a few days."

Kagome sighed. They were dog demons, and their sence of smell was ten time better than hers.

Kagome paused, then glared up at her mate, "Inuyasha..."

He knew he was in trouble by the look on her face, "Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Inuyasha just sighed and scratched his head. "You've been worrying enough as it is, and I didn't think it would be healthy for you or the baby to make it worse."

"You're saying Kagome's pregnant?" Sango stated as her and the monk appeared out of the trees.

"Can't we have ANY privacy!" Inuyasha yelled and flailed his arms, his kimono sleeves flying, "I'm getting really tired of-"

"Silence, Inuyasha. I havn't come all this way to listen to your pathetic argueing with humans. You are aware Akakios follows you with his daughters while you have come entirely too close to Naraku-"

Inuyasha sent Sesshomaru a heated glare, "Get it out already. What do you want?"

"Akakios will kill Naraku if he interfears with you. Naraku too, is a half demon, so you will go tire him for me while I destroy the demon and his daughters. You have yet to destroy Naraku on your numerous attempts, and do not think you can do it now."

Kagome held Inuyasha back by his arm as she thought, _'If Sesshomaru can take care of Akakios, then we can finally beat Naraku. Sesshomaru only stated it that way because he didn't want Inuyasha to think he was willing to help. He knows we can defeat Naraku, or at least I think he does.'_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled yet again

"Why do you want to help us?" Miroku asked from beside Sango.

Sesshomaru smiled coldly. "Help you? A half demon and humans? We are merely using eachother. You have the time it takes me to kill Akakios to take care of Naraku, then I will come and finish him off. Do you understand, little brother?"

"What makes you think I'll agree with that?" Spat Inuyasha stubornly.

"Because even you won't deny an oppertunity to provive what little more safety you can for your mate."

The annoyed half-demon struggled between pride and his mate, until one finally one out. "You're just going to be dissapointed when you get there and find out we've already killed him."

Sesshomaru smiled a knowing smile and stated, "We'll see if you're strong enough then."

Like that, he was gone, and Kagome rounded on her mate with a unhappy look that made him cower.

"Inuyasha, sit!" She hollared, "I'm your mate now, so you better tell me everything! Especially when it's about me being pregnant!"

Kagome stormed back to the fire and Miroku kneeled next to the half-demon with his face in the dirt and whispered, "You know, she's right."

"Shut up."

--------------------------------------------------

**Okay, look, I know this is really short, but I've been so busy with school work its all I could come up with and I'm sorry.**

**I'm glad so many of you are still interested in my story, and I appriciate your support. I'll try to get more added, but I'd like a few reviews, even if there's not a lot to review about.**

**What have been your favorite parts of my story, or maybe parts you havn't like? I'd really like some feedback, so, thanks again for your continuing support.**

**Signing out,**

**yasha0926**


	16. Update

**Hey everyone, or whoever acually still looks at this fanfic, I'm going to drop this account and put everything on my new one. the screen name will be destined0926, sorry about everything. I should have finish this stary a long time ago. Schools about to start again, but I think I'm going to try to start the fic up again. I'm going to be a senior this year! Yay!**

**Anyway, signing out for good,**

**yasha0926**


	17. Second Update

Hey again!

I've got some bad news, but I've got some good news too. First the bad news. My new account won't be ready until friday, and unfortunatly, I'm going out of town six friday morning. I won't be able to switch everything over until I get back sometime after sunday. There's good news though, and thats that I'm about to start on the next chapter. I won't be done with it for awhile, but at least I'm starting it, right? In the meantime, does anyone want to tell me what they've liked or disliked about me story? Thank you!

P.S. Please, if your just reading my fanfic, I can't explain how much I would appriciate a review. I've put a lot of work into this, so if you can spare even a second, a simple 'I like it' or 'I hate it' will do. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed reading.


	18. Last Update

Okay everyone, I'm back, and I'm going to start putting my story and poems on the new account. While I was gone, I succeded in writing the next chapter, but now I have to type it. I won't post the new chapter on here, it will be on the other account, and the Story will be called the same thing.

My new account is Destined0926, so please look for it there.

P.S. I'm sorry about the confusion of switching. I'mm try to have it all up soon.

Signing out for the very last time,

yasha0926

The address is www,fanfiction,net/u/1110352/


	19. One Loving Look

**You know, I changed my mind and decided to post the next chapter on this too. **

**I caved, because I didn't want people to have to go to the trouble of finding it.**

DO me a favor though, okay?

**Please review?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

So basicly, Kagome wasn't happy with Inuyasha.

_'That stupid...stupid...jerk! Why couldn't he just tell me? Is that so hard? I think-'_

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called and disrupted her thoughts. She sighed. He wasn't about to change. He was the same stuburn, blunt, pigheaded Inuyasha she had always known and had fallen in love with.

Miroku looked at Kagome, wondering silently to himself whether the persistant half demon was going to get sat yet again. He never seemed to understand that when Kagome was mad at him, he was only going to get hurt.

Sango looked on from her spot next to Miroku, who, between glances at Inuyasha and Kagome, was getting close to getting himself in trouble as well. Sango knew her friends wouldn't argue too much longer. Both looked at each other lovingly when they didn't think the other was looking. Sango didn't quite understand why they did that, but they would never get over it.

A lot like Miroku would never get over touching Sango's butt. The temptation had grown to be too much for him, and he lost control of his treacherous hand. He didn't receive a slap, only a half hearted glare. It worried him, but he said, "Sango, I must say I miss getting slapped for this cursed hand."

There was no response, and Miroku frowned, "Sango, is something wrong?"

She sighed, "I've been thinking, and I don't think it's safe for Kagome to come with us."

_'Oh, that's what this is about...she's right. Kagome is with child, and it isn't wise to put her in harms way. Inuyasha will agree as well. We would miss her spiritual powers, however,'_ Miroku thought.

Sango continued at a whisper, "We need Kagome, but we cannot allow her to go into battle knowing she's carrying an innocent child."

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and nodded. "Sango's right, but how can we beat Naraku then? He's more powerful now than ever. Kagome will never let us leave her behind."

"Your very right, Shippo..." Miroku sighed.

Kohaku listened quietly. He had known these others for a very short time, but they were like his small family. Kagome was like a mother. Always protective, coming to his or Shippo's aid first. He didn't want to see her hurt, or her child.

"I agree with you sister. She's always the first to protect us when we need her, now its our turn to protect her," Kohaku put in.

Kirara meowed her agreement also.

"Who will talk to her about it?" Sango asked.

All looked from one to the other, then the slayer sighed. "I'll do it, after we talk to Inuyasha. He won't argue about it in the least bit."

They were all sad about the decision, but knew it was the right thing to do. It was what they had to do.

"I suppose I'll talk to Inuyasha then..." Miroku murmured somewhat regretfully then turned and said to the half demon, "Inuyasha, can I speak with you somewhere private?"

"What do you want, Miroku? I already heard everything you guys were saying."

Miroku smiled cheesily and scratched his head, "Yes, right. Okay. What do you think?"

Kagome knew her friends were talking about her. Probably plotting how to keep her from going with them since she was pregnant.

_'I'm just as much apart of this as they are, and they can't stop me. Yes, I'm pregnant, but that doesn't make me an invalid, and it doesn't mean I'll slow them down.'_

"If Kagome will stay behind," Inuyasha replied. Everyone of them knew that wasn't what he wanted to say. If he could, he would lock her away until all the fighting was over.

The problem was that he couldn't, and in allowing her to make the decision, she couldn't get more mad at him han she already was.

She looked at him in astonishment, more so than the rest of them. _'You mean he's giving me a choice?'_

"All of you stop looking at me, would ya. I'm just saying, Kagome knows she's pregnant. She's carrying my pup, and I don't want her to go, but no matter what I say, she'll do whatever she wants. So Kagome, its your choice."

Kagome looked at her stomach. She wanted to fight. She wanted to finish what her and her friends had started long ago. They would have no trouble beating Naraku on their own, but she wanted them to need her there to help.

"Inuyasha, we started this together, and I want us to finish it together, by your side."

He nodded, but didn't agree with her. The others shoulders dropped. If Inuyasha wasn't going to push it then no matter how much they wanted to, they weren't going to either.

"I don't like this..." Shippo murmured sadly.

"Nor do we, Shippo, nor do we..." Miroku whispered and walked to where Sango had made her bed.

Sango willingly made room for Miroku. "There's nothing we can do."

"You little runt! Get back here!" Yelled Inuyasha, chasing after Shippo.

The fox demon had whispered something to him about not being man enough to tell Kagome she had to stay behind.

Kagome was sleeping already. She had been doing a lot of that, but Inuyasha wasn't going to complain. She needed plenty of rest to keep herself and the pup healthy. He wished she would change her mind and stay somewhere safe, but he knew they couldn't defeat Naraku without her. He had done nothing but think about any possible way to keep her safe. It seemed impossible. He wouldn't let her die, not again. He had felt that once and there was no way he could take it again.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in a pained voice.

He leapt from his tree and landed beside her in a second, but she was still asleep.

"Inuyasha...please don't leave me..." Her whispering continued.

The half-demon was startled and grabbed her hand, "Hey, Kagome, wake up. I'm not leaving you, I swear!"

Kagome's eyes darted open and she lunged into his arms. Her breathing was rapid and uneven but slowed to normal the longer she sat wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

The dream had faded away the second Kagome had been woken. She couldn't remember even the smallest detail, just known that Inuyasha was there when she had regained her senses.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could come up with, and that gained her a unhappy look from her mate.

"Don't tell me your sorry. What just happened? You don't talk in your sleep..." Inuyasha paused as he remembered a few instances, "Except for that time with the math test, and that time you sat me in your sleep."

Kagome smiled, "Can I sit with you in the tree?"

"If your going to, then come on, we've go to break camp tomorrow and you'll need more sleep," Inuyasha barked then lifted her in the air and up into the tree with him.

"Oh, please, all I've done these last few days is sleep!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Don't care. If you want to keep going with us, your going to get all the sleep you can."

Kagome gave in with a sigh. He wouldn't let up on her, so she figured it was best to just let him think he got his way. "Alright, whatever you say, Inuyasha."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku, they are coming," Kagura spoke with disdain in her voice, "Two more days until they finally make it here, maybe less. These games will be over soon, and you'll rule everything. You'll no longer need Kanna and my services."

"When I no longer need you, Kagura, I will dispose of you," Naraku laughed.

She glared until the dead priestess entered through the straw mat at the west side of the room. "If it isn't the undead priestess who is serving the very demon who killed her and took everything away in the first place."

Kikyo didn't bother to reply. She had one reason, and one reason only in being back in the same place as the foul smelling Naraku, and that was revenge.

_'Very soon, I'll have rid this world of two half-demons its better off without. I will have fulfilled my promise to myself and I can continue walking this earth in peace.'_

"I have something for you, Naraku," Kikyo said with no tone.

She smiled inside. This was her second to last task.

It was simple, so very simple.

"Do you wish to kill Inuyasha as quickly as possible?" The un-dead priestess held out her empty hand.

"Get to your point, Kikyo. Your game is waisting my time."

She drew her bow and the arrow she had just acquired from Akakios. "You will not be missed, Naraku."

She shot and the arrow pierced his barrier, imbedding itself in Naraku's chest. He simply mocked her, "You're a fool. You think an arrow can kill me?"

It was Kikyo's turn to smile. "Soon you will see, Naraku, things are not always as they seem."

Just like that, she was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun hadn't rose when Inuyasha woke Kagome up. It had been a hard thing for him to do, because a sleeping Kagome was a lot less likely to sit him. She hadn't been doing it much though.

He had spent all night thinking whether he had made the right choice in letting his mate choose to come along.

She would be in the middle of the fighting yet again with yet another chance of getting killed, all because Inuyasha wanted her there with him, and she wanted him to be there with her.

"Miroku, get up. You too, Shippo. Up, Kohaku. Its time to go."

The slayer was already up and helping Kagome put everything away.

"Kagome, let me do that." The half-demon blurted and took her sleeping bag from her.

"Hey, what's the idea, Inuyasha?" Kagome squealed as she stood up, "You _never_ help put things away."

"I-" Inuyasha began, then hmphed and said, "You're moving too slow."

Kagome gave a frightening glare but refrained from sitting him. She had told herself she was going to stop using the command against him, but sometimes, he just made her so _mad_.

Kagome yanked the sleeping bag away from him. "I can do it just fine!"

Inuyasha stole it back. "I said I'll do it. Go...make sure you have all your things in your bag."

"Inuyasha!" The priestesses tone was extremely threatening.

His ears went down, but he defiantly folded the sleeping bag as quickly as he could.

"What exactly are they bickering about?" Miroku asked in a whisper.

Sango through water over the fire. "Apparently, over who gets to roll up the sleeping bag."

"Ah. Okay." Miroku pretended to know what was going on, but he still didn't understand.

Kagome's hands were balled tightly at her sides. 'Sit' was on the very tip of her tongue, but she was controlling herself.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Well, almost.

Inuyasha got a mouthful of dirt and while indisposed, Kagome refolded her sleeping bag the way she liked it and shoved it into her pack. "It serves you right for calling me slow. Come on, Inuyasha, aren't you ready?"

He murmured something into the dirt then jumped up. "Yeah, lets go."

_'No yelling or throwing a fit? What has gotten into him?'_ Kagome thought as she climbed onto his back.

_'Maybe I should have made up a better excuse, or maybe told her the truth. No, they'd never let me forget it.'_

Nothing else was said as they headed on their way.

When lunchtime came around, they all stopped, but only because Inuyasha said Kagome had to eat.

She slipped off Inuyasha's back just before he tensed.

The clearing before them was completely silent. The wind didn't blow and the birds didn't sing. There was a chill of coming death in the air.

Inuyasha drew Tetsuisaiga and jumped in front of Kagome. Suddenly, he wished he had made her stay behind, wished he had found a way to make her.

Sesshomaru had been right. He had put his mate in danger again. _'I shouldn' t have been concerned about her being mad at me, I should have been concerned about her getting killed again, thats all that's important. They'll all forgive me for what I know I have to do.'_

"Inuyasha, is it Hikari and Amaya?" Miroku asked.

He nodded. "Kagome, I want you to get away from here."

Kagome sensed something different in the way he spoke. He was almost pleading, and the normal ordering tone had nearly vanished.

_'Is he afraid?'_ Kagome asked herself, _'Is he afraid I'll get killed again?'_

She wanted to fight, but the look on Inuyasha's face made her falter. "Alright...but you have to promise to come back for me."

Inuyasha was glad he didn't have time to make that promise.

"There's no need, because he won't be coming back after I'm finished with him," Hissed Hikari as she become visable just ten feet in front of them.

Amaya was nowhere to be seen and that made the gang immediately alert.

"Where's your evil twin, Hikari?" Inuyasha growled, still firmly in front of Kagome.

The question provoked an angry look from the full-demon." Your damn brother killed her. Now my father will kill him and has ordered me to take care of you little pests."

"At least now you know what it feels like to lose someone you love."

Everyone in the vicinity knew what he meant and they heard many uncommon emotions in his voice.

"My sister was weak. The weak get killed. That's the way it works. Your mate is weak. You are weak, and now that I have absorbed Amaya's powers, you couldn't possibly beat me."

"Blah, blah, blah. More talk. Is that all you can do?"

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's arm and whispered, "Please be careful, Inuyasha. I can't raise our baby on my own."

He nodded, his face set in determination.

"This is my fight. All of you get out of here. I have to do this on my own."

"But Inuyasha-" Miroku began.

Sango grabbed his robes. "Let's go Miroku."

The monk sighed in defeat. "Be careful. She's just as strong as Akakios now."

"I know all that, now get going."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a look that the others couldn't miss.

The simple look contained all the love in the world, and its meaning couldn't be any stronger. Kagome's told him not to get killed, and Inuyasha's told her that he wouldn't die on her.

"We'll be back at the last camp when your done here," Sango murmured, "Be careful. We need you. Kagome needs you."

Kagome retreated into the trees with a look over her shoulder at the love of her life and a prayer as Hikari drew her sword.

The monk, the twin-tail, the slayer, the fox-demon, and Kohaku followed the priestess, each fighting the urge to run back and help.

They all understood and that was the only thing that kept them moving in the other direction.

"Ready to die, half-demon?" Hikari asked.

Inuyasha smiled, "Don't hold your breath. I've got a score to settle."

"You cannot beat me."

Inuyasha prepared to charge her. "We'll have to see about that."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"If Inuyasha doesn't get back soon, I'm going back," Kagome said with only a hint of worry, but the others bet she was a lot more worried than she was letting on.

She _was_ worried. The gang had been waiting for two hours, but the half-demon had yet to return.

"Inuyasha will be fine, Kagome," Sango said with a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

kagome pulled her knees to her chest. _'I'm pregnant with your child, Inuyasha, and I'll live just as long as you. You can't die on me. I cannot raise our baby on my own.'_

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Leaving him to fight such a powerful enemy on his own? He was so careless and didn't think before possibly getting himself killed.

All the sudden Kagome started bawling. She hadn't meant to, tears just started streaming out.

Miroku jumped in bewilderment, but Kirara rubbed her head against Kagome's arm, Shippo sat on her lap, and Kohaku sat on her left.

"He had to fight her on his own, kagome," Miroku stated, "When you died, we wasn't Inuyasha anymore. Your death had taken away his life. I think he blamed himself, for not being able to protect you. He can't forgive himself for you being killed until he kills her on his own."

"Give him some time. He'll be back. All you have to do is wait." Sango said in attempt to sooth her friends nerves.

They waited there in silence for another two hours, then Sango and Miroku ordered Kagome to eat. She wasn't the least bit hungry, but she was supporting a new life now and didn't have a choice.

The others laid down to sleep, but Kagome couldn't, not when she had the horrible feeling she did. So she stayed up and hour by hour passed. She was still awake when the sun rose in the morning.

---------------------------------------------

Uh-oh...

Okay, I spent the majority of my time out of town with my headphones on, writing this.

I know how the stories going to end, and there's probably only two chapters remaining.

I've started on the next chap already, so hopefully it will be up in a few days, but I'm leaving town tomorrow, so I won't get much done.

**Please review though! I'd like reviews before I update again. I will thank everyone who does with their name on the next chapter.**

Signing out,

Destined


	20. I'm Sorry

Hi everyone, I'm sorry that I still havn't been able to update the next chapter yet, but I am working on it. School sucks, and so does work, so freetime is at a minimum, so hang in there with me out there, will you? I am tired beyond all belief and about to go to school, so, thank you everyone for your support...

A special thanks to...**Inumiluv**,** LadieSesshy**, **Cassidy11**,** C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**,** lena the polka dot**,** Avelyn Lauren**,** Nick Johnson**,** Albluvsinu**, **nidoon**,** Cass'sSprite**,and** Kagome 813**. Thank you very much to all of you for reviewing and making me happy.

Signing out,

Yasha0926


End file.
